Snow Never Make Sakura Dead Again
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: CHAP 14! Dan mulai saat ini buku lama ini kututup. Dan buku baru itu kumulai. GaaSaku pair! OOC, AU, STRAIGHT.
1. The New God Sakura

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Gaara x Sakura H.**

**Langue : Indonesian**

**Warning : OOC,AU,STRAIGHT**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**SNOW NEVER MAKE SAKURA DEAD AGAIN**

**--------------------------------------------------------  
**

SAKURA POV

"Maka dari itu, sekarang saya akan mengangkat dewa sakura,(A/N : nama bunga loch!)" Kata seorang perempuan berambut kuning dikuncir dua, ya, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Tsunade, ratu langit.

"Akhirnya…" Aku bernafas lega setelah Tsunade mengatakan hal itu, harus kuakui aku bosan dengan ceramah Tsunade-senpai yang kurang lebih 2 jam.

"Sekarang, akan aku panggilkan dewa sakura!" Tsunade-senpai mulai memanggil,

Aku berjalan menuju panggung yang terbuat dari awan.

"Dan inilah dewa sakura kita yang baruu!" Tsunade-senpai kembali berteriak

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Tsunade-senpai yang sebenarnya sudah mengetahui namaku, tapi aku yakin, dia bermaksud agar semua warga langit mengenalku.

Aku menelan ludah lalu menjawab, "Na.. Namaku Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya Tsunade lagi, aku mengangguk.

Aku berjalan menuju _microphone_, "Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian ke pelantikanku ini. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk ikut mengimbangi musim di dunia ini"

Semua bertepuk tangan, aku tersenyum lega, akhirnya kata-kata yang telah kuhafal 3 minggu ini bisa kukatakan dengan lancar.

Pelantikan pun selesai, aku segera turun dari panggung.

"Sakura!" Panggil Tsunade-senpai padaku, aku tidak tau mengapa, kelihatannya hari ini Tsunade-senpai terlalu banyak berteriak.

"Ada apa senpai?" Tanyaku saat dia mulai mendekat

"Sini, aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada semua dewa langit." Jawabnya

"I.. Iya," Lalu aku mengikuti Tsunade-senpai

.

.

Aku dan Tsunade-senpai sudah ada di depan sebuah istana yang banyak bergambar angin.

"Ini adalah istana angin, ayo, aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan dewa angin." Ajak Tsunade-senpai

Aku hanya menuruti.

.

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

Pintu pun diketuk oleh Tsunade-senpai,

"Masuk!" Ujar seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan, Tsunade-senpai masuk, aku hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Temari, perkenalkan, dia adalah dewa sakura yang baru" Kata Tsunade-senpai pada wanita itu

"Namaku Sakura Haruno" Aku memperkenalkan diri

"Oh.. Namaku Sabaku Temari, kau bisa memanggilku Temari" Jawab Temari

_BRAK!_

Pintu terbuka, muncul seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek.

"Shizune? Ada apa?" Tanya Tsunade-senpai pada sekretarisnya, Shizune.

"A.. Ano.. Maaf menggangu, tapi raja bumi ingin menemui anda" Jawab Shizune

"Ouh.. Baiklah, kalau begitu, Temari tolong kau perkenalkan Sakura pada dewa-dewa langit lainnya ya?" Ujar Tsunade-senpai

"Baik!" Balas Temari, Tsunade-senpai dan Shizune-san pun pergi.

"Baiklah Sakura, ayo kita temui dewa-dewa yang lain," Ajak Temari-san padaku

Aku mengangguk lalu mengikuti Temari

.

.

Aku sampai di istana kedua, disana ada banyak gambar matahari.

"Aku yakin kau pasti sudah tau dewa apa ini," Kata Temari-san

Aku mengangguk, tak lain tak bukan pasti ini dewa matahari kan?

Kami pun masuk,

Tanpa mengetuk atau berkata permisi, Temari-san sudah membuka pintu itu.

Terlihat laki-laki sedang duduk malas dikursi, dan kini wajahnya tampak kaget,

"Hei Temari! Kau bisa tidak sih mengetuk atau setidaknya berkata permisi padaku hah?!" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya!" Jawab Temari ketus,

"Lalu? Ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya laki-laki itu lagi dengan ketus.

"Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan dewa sakura yang baru padamu," Jawab Temari

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, salam kenal," Salamku

"Oh, hai Sakura! Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, dewa matahari." Salam laki-laki itu

"Sudah ya perkenalannya, aku malas berlama-lama bertatap muka denganmu!" Kata Temari ketus lalu keluar. Aku pun hanya bisa mengikuti Temari-san.

.

.

Aku pun sekarang sudah ada di istana ke 3.

Di istana ini banyak gambar awan. Kami pun masuk,

.

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

Pintu diketuk,

"Si.. Silahkan masuk," Jawab orang (maksudnya dewa) yang ada di dalam.

Kami pun masuk,

"Hinata!"

"Te.. Temari-nee"

Mereka pun berpelukan.

"Apa kabarmu Hinata-chan? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, aku terlalu sibuk!" Tanya Temari

"Ba.. Baik kok Temari-nee, Temari-nee sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya dewa itu pada Temari

"Baik. Oh, ya, aku ingin perkenalkan padamu.." Kata Temari sambil memandangku,

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, dewa sakura yang baru," Jawabku,

"H-Hai Sakura, A-Aku Hinata Hyuuga, d-dewa awan" Jawab Hinata

"Salam kenal Hinata-san!" Salamku, tidak tau kenapa, aku merasa dekat dengannya,

"S-Sakura, Panggil saja aku d-dengan embel-embel 'chan'" Kata Hinata

"Baiklah Hinata-s.. Em.. maksudku chan." Kataku

"Sudah dulu ya Hinata-chan, kami ingin berkeliling dahulu," Ujar Temari

"S-Silahkan saja," Kata Hinata,

Kami pun keluar,

.

.

Kami tiba lagi di istana ke 4,

Istana itu banyak bergambar hujan.

.

(authornya males, jadi pake _skip time_)

_Tok.. Tok.._

Pintu –lagi-lagi- diketuk,

"Masuk!"

Kami pun masuk,

_DEG!_

Jantungku berdetak (emang jam?), dia tampan sekali!!!, pikirku

"Sasuke!" Panggil Temari

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke masih belum menatap Temari dan aku,

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan dewa sakura yang baru," Jawab Temari,

Sasuke pun berbalik,

_Deg!_

Jantungku masih berdetak (kagak berubah-berubah gue!)

Dia sangat tampan!!!

"Namaku Sasuke Uciha, dewa hujan, siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke,

"Na-Namaku… Sakura, S-Sakura Haruno" Jawabku,

"Sudahkan? Sekarang kalian bisa pergi?" Tanya Sasuke,

Temari mengganguk, Kami pun pergi.

.

.

"Dan ini istana terakhir.." Kata Temari padaku,

"Istana salju ya?" Tanyaku

"Iya, ini istana adikku," Jawab Temari

Adik? Kupikir dia tidak punya adik.

Kami pun masuk,

.

"Gaara! Nee-chan masuk ya?" Tanya Temari pada orang didalam,

"Hn." Balasnya,

Kami pun masuk, terlihat laki-lai berambut merah sedang melihat jendela, tapi sekarang dia sudah melihat kea rah kami,

"Ada apa nee-chan?" Tanya cowok-yang-menurutku-cute itu.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan kamu dengan dewa sakura yang baru," Jawab Temari

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, senang berkenalan denganmu Gaara," Salamku sambil tersenyum manis,

"Maaf menggangu ya Gaara, silahkan kembali bekerja," Ujar Temari, Aku pun menurutinya.

.

Sasuke POV

Sakura Haruno itu… Cute juga ya? Menarik, dia amat polos dan cantik, Hei! Apa yang kau pikir Sasuke? Apa kau menyukainya? AH! Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya!!

.

Gaara POV

Sakura Haruno? Kenapa ya? Kok rasanya aku jadi deg-degan gini ngeliat senyum manisnya. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Apa aku… AH! Lupakan saja

------------------------------------------------------

_**TBC…**_

_**---------------------------------------**_

**Akhirnya 1 chap selesai.. *menghela nafas lega***

**Masih belom jelas ya? Yaiyalah, orang masih chap 1.**

**Gak tau sih chap 2 updatenya kapan. Diusahain secepet mungkin.**

**Review?**


	2. Snow can't do

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Gaara x Sakura H.**

**Langue : Indonesian**

"**Say"**

'**Mind'**

**.**

**SNOW NEVER MAKE SAKURA DEAD AGAIN**

**.**

( SAKURA POV )

Aku terbangun dari tidur nyenyakku,

Ini adalah hari pertamaku, pikirku, maka dari itu aku harus berusaha!

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membasuh mukaku dengan air dingin dibawah tanganan Neji-kun.

Aku pasti lupa, Neji-kun adalah dewa air disini.

Aku memandangi wajahku di cermin. Sasuke-amat-tampan-ya?

Tidak berapa lama kemudian mukaku memerah. Aku segera membasuh mukaku berkali-kali.

Aku pun mulai mandi, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran buruk dari otakku.

Setelah mandi aku segera berganti baju, baju dewi sakura, baju itu berupa_ kimono_. Kimono dengan warna dasar ungu dan bercorak bunga sakura berwarna _pink_ cerah. Tidak lupa juga aku harus memakai seperti mahkota di kepalaku. Mahkota itu berwarna _pink_ tua.

Aku mengambil tongkat sakuraku dan berjalan keluar asrama, haduh! Aku pasti lupa katakan lagi pada kalian. Semua dewa langit itu tinggal di asrama.

"Aku harus bisa!" bisikku pada diriku sendiri,

"Hai Sakura! Ingin pergi ke istana ya? Mau berangkat bersama kami?" Tanya Temari, disampingnya terlihat Hinata.

Aku mengangguk, "Baiklaah!" Jawabku bersemangat,

.

Aku sudah berada di ruang kerjaku. Ruangan berwarna _pink _dan lantai berwarna _cream_ cerah.

Aku berjalan menuju jendela. "Waah! Pemandangannya indah sekali!"

Disana kau bisa melihat air terjun buatan Neji-kun, awan-awan yang berbentuk indah buatan Hinata-chan, dan matahari yang bersinar hangat buatan Naruto-kun.

Disebelahnya, kau bisa melihat kota yang sedang hujan , di bawahnya amat banyak pohon sakura, dan kota yang sedang bersalju.

"Dia.. Sendirian.." Kataku melihat pemandangan diluar sana

_Tok.. Tok.._

Pintu pun diketuk,

"Masuk saja!" Kataku pada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu,

"Sakura, ini kota-kota dan planet-planet yang harus ditumbuhi pohon sakura" Ujar sosok itu sambil memberiku dua tumpuk kertas

"Baiklah Shizune-san," Kataku padanya,

Shizune-san pun keluar,

Aku mulai melihat-lihat kertas yang ada di meja, "Hem.. Kota Konohagakure dulu ya? Lalu kota Sunagakure dan planet venus,"

Aku mulai melakukan ritualku (emangnya dukun?), Em.. Maksudnya memulai menumbuhkan pohon sakura di berbagai tempat.

"Sial! Kenapa dimana-mana panas dan bersalju sih? Kan pohon sakura tidak bisa tumbuh," Kesalku

_Tok.. Tok.._

Seseorang mengetuk pintu,

"ARGH! Masuk!" Kataku karena kesal jadi membentak,

Dia pun masuk,

( NORMAL POV )

"_Need my help miss Sakura?_" Tanya Sasuke,

"Eh, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura kaget akan kedatangan Sasuke,

"Ma-Maaf telah membentakmu tadi," Kata Sakura

"tidak apa-apa, kau butuh air kan?" Tanya Sasuke

"I-Iya," Jawab Sakura,

Sasuke menggerakan tongkat airnya menuju tempat-tempat yang ditumbuhi pohon sakura.

Sakura memandanginya lekat-lekat, "Tampan.." gumam Sakura kemudian,

"Hah? Apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura,

"Bu-Bukan apa-apa!" Jawab Sakura gelagapan,

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian,

_Tok.. Tok.._

Terdengar pintu yang diketuk,

"Silahkan masuk!" Ucap Sakura riang, 'Bagus! Kalau ada yang datang kan aku tidak perlu grogi dengan Sasuke-kun'

Seseorang itu pun membuka pintu,

"Gaara?" Tanya Sakura "Ada apa kau kesini?" Tanyanya lagi,

"Um.. Aku hanya ingin membantumu," Jawab Gaara,

"Hihi.." Sakura tertawa,

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gaara heran dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba tertawa,

"Tidak usah repot-repot Gaara! Sasuke sudah membantuku kok!" Jawab Sakura "Lagi pula salju mana bisa menghidupkan sakura?"

_Triiing…_

Bel istirahat untuk para dewa pun berbunyi,

"Eh, sudah istirahat ya? Aku pergi dulu ya! Dadah!" Salam Sakura lalu keluar ruangan.

_Dak!_

Pintu pun ditutup,

Sasuke tersenyum, "Gaara, asal kau tau, hanya hujan yang dapat menumbuhkan sakura, bukan salju"

"Belum tentu." Bantah Gaara singkat,

"Oh,ya? Buktinya tidak ada pohon sakura di musim salju," Kata Sasuke, "Lagi pula salju itu hanya bisa membuat sakura mati"

Lalu Sasuke berjalan keluar ruangan itu,

Gaara menatap tangan kanannya yang kini terangkat setengah,

'Yang dikatakan Sasuke tidak salah' Gaara menatap dengan sedih 'Memang salju tidak pernah menghidupkan sakura. Hanya bisa membuat mereka… Mati'

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya 'Tapi aku akan mengubahnya! Aku akan membuat sakura hidup!'

.

_**TBC**_

.

**Huff.. Chap 2 udah selese.. Chap 3 kira-kira apa ya? Kalo mau tau, **

**Don't forget to Review yach!**


	3. Snow kill Sakura

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Gaara x Sakura H.**

**Genre : Romance / Fantasy**

**Langue : Indonesian**

**.**

**Snow Never Make Sakura Dead Again**

**.**

( Normal POV )

_Tep!_

Gaara menaruh sebuah pot bunga di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Apa hanya pot bunga? Tentu saja tidak, ada sebuah pohon kecil didalamnya. Pohon Sakura.

Gaara menatapnya lama, lalu dia mengambil tongkat saljunya. "_Wissy_" Mantra pun diucapkan oleh Gaara. Salju-salju kecil pun jatuh ke pohon sakura miliknya dengan halus. Sangat halus. Gaara memang sengaja memakai salju yang halus. Dia tidak ingin… Kau tau kan? Sakura mati.

Gaara mulai tiduran di tempat tidurnya yang empuk. 'kuharap aku juga bisa memberikanmu salju yang lembut dan halus Sakura'. Dia menarik pelan selimut putihnya dan tidur.

.

( Sakura POV )

Aku sudah berada di depan pintu kamarku, aku memegang gagang pintuku. "Aku harus berusaha lebih keras! Tidak ada lagi bantuan!"

Aku pun membuka pintuku.

"Hai Sakura!"

Aku menatapnya heran, "Ga-Gaara? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Mengajakmu berangkat bersama?" Tanyanya ragu,

Aku tersenyum, "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya!" Kataku sambil mengunci pintu kamarku, "Ayo!"

Aku berjalan berdampingan dengan Gaara, Jangan berpikir macam-macam ya! Aku menerima ajakannya karena memang istanaku dan istananya berdekatan.

_Tep._

Aku melihat Sasuke berjalan didepan kami,

"Sa-Sasuke, pagi!" Sapaku padanya,

( Gaara POV )

"Hn." Balas Sasuke cuek,

Sakura mendekat kearahnya, aku hanya mengikutinya,

"Apa mau berangkat bersama kami?" Tanya Sakura,

"Boleh," Jawab Sasuke datar,

Sakura dan Sasuke pun saling mengobrol,

Sepertinya aku… Tidak diperdulikan.

( Sasuke POV )

"Sasuke-kun paling suka warna apa?" Tanya Sakura padaku,

"Biru," Jawabku singkat, sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara banyak pada Sakura, tapi kau tau kan? Gengsiku terlalu besar untuk melakukan itu.

"Oh, ya, Sasuke, apa kau punya kakak?" Tanya Sakura lagi,

Aku terdiam, kakak… Aku memang _sempat_ memilikinya.

Tak terasa, kami sudah sampai di istanaku,

"Aku masuk dulu," Ucapku, Mereka mengangguk.

_Krieek.._

Aku masuk ke ruanganku, ruangan dengan dinding _aqua _dan lantai berwarna _dark blue_.

Aku duduk di kursiku. Aku memandangi pemandangan diluar, aku melihat tanah.

"Aniki…" Kataku pelan, iya, dulu kakakku adalah dewa tanah.

( Sakura POV )

Aku terus berjalan dalam diam,

"Um.. Sakura.." Panggil Gaara, aku menoleh,

"Hm? Ada apa Gaara?" Tanyaku padanya,

"Apa kau menyukai Uciha?" Tanya Gaara lagi,

"…" Aku tidak menjawab, "Kalau iya kenapa? Kalau tidak kenapa?" Tanyaku

Tiba-tiba saja Gaara sudah memegang kedua lenganku,

"Karena aku menyukaimu!" Jawabnya lantang,

Aku kaget, perasaanku campur aduk, kaget,sedih,senang mungkin? Tapi aku bingung!

Dengan segera aku melepas kedua lenganku dari Gaara. Aku menangis sambil berlari menuju istanaku.

( Gaara POV )

"Sakura.. Maaf.." Ucapku lirih, aku tau, tidak berguna berkata maaf sekarang, dia sudah pergi. Kau ingat itu Gaara?

Aku masih berjalan pelan menuju istanaku yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Kau ceroboh Gaara! Seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan itu pada Sakura! Bunga yang kau sayangi.

( Sakura POV )

_Braak!_

Aku menutup kasar pintu ruanganku. Aku terduduk di depan pintu itu. Tidak kusangka.. Gaara.. Yang selama ini kuanggap saudara.. Menyukaiku.

Aku masih menangis, aku tidak tau kenapa aku menangis, aku juga tidak tau jenis apakah tangisanku ini, tangisan sedih, tangisan terharu, atau tangisan lainnya.

_Tok.. Tok.._

Seseorang mengetuk pintuku, aku tidak menjawab, masih menangis.

"S-Sakura? Ada apa d-denganmu?" Tanya seseorang disana.

Suara itu.. Suara Hinata-chan! Aku menghapus air mataku dan membuka pintu.

Terlihat Hinata berdiri dengan muka khawatir.

Aku tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa kok!" Jawabku

Wajah Hinata semakin khawatir, "Sepertinya kau sedang menangis Sakura?" Tanya Hinata

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa kok Hinata-chan, ada apa kesini?" Tanyaku

"I-Itu, Ada yang ingin menemuimu Sakura. Dia tadi datang ke istanaku. Awalnya dia kira itu istanamu. Karena dia menjelaskan ingin menemuimu, aku mengantarkannya kesini" Jawab Hinata

"Oh begitu, lalu? Mana dia?" Tanyaku penasaran,

"Disini Sakura!" Teriak seseorang yang muncul dari belakang Hinata,

"Ino!" Teriakku kaget saat melihat sahabat baikku.

"Um.. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Sakura. Ja ne!" Kata Hinata

"Ja ne!" Kataku balik,

Ino masuk ke ruanganku, "Waah! Ruanganm bagus sekali Sakura!" Kagum Ino

"Hihi.. Bagus kan?" Kataku bangga, Ino mengangguk setuju.

.

( Gaara POV )

_Krieeek_

Pintu kamar Gaara pun terbuka.

Dia menaruh semua jubahnya di tempat yang seharusnya.

Gaara melihat pohon Sakura yang telah dia jatuhi salju yang halus.

"Pohon itu.. Mati." Kata Gaara singkat,

Pohon itu mati sama seperti perasaan Sakura yang kini mati karenanya. Setidaknya, itu yang dipikir Gaara.

.

_**TBC**_

.

**Chap 3 akhirnya selesai juga. Walaupun pendek, tapi aku harap kalian suka.**

**Review?**


	4. When Snow meet Ino

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Gaara x Sakura H.**

**Genre : Romance / Fantasy**

**Langue : Indonesian**

"**Say"**

'**Mind'**

**.**

**Snow Never Make Sakura Dead Again**

**.**

( Normal POV )

"Um.. Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ino khawatir,

"Aku baik-baik saja kok! Memang kenapa?" Tanya Sakura,

Ino mendekat ke Sakura, Ino mengelus pipi Sakura lembut,

"Pasti kau habis menangis Sakura." Jawab Ino,

"Kenapa kau…?" Tanya Sakura terputus karena dia langsung memeluk Ino,

Ino kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura memeluknya, Ino hanya bisa memeluknya kembali,

"Jadi? Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Ino lembut,

Sakura masih menangis di pelukan Ino. "Baiklah, kau menangis saja dulu. Nanti kalau sudah baikan, beritahu aku ya," Ujar Ino

Sakura mengangguk pelan,

.

.

"Jadi begitu?" Tanya Ino setelah mendengar cerita Sakura barusan. Sakura mengangguk,

"Lalu? Apa yang harus kulakukan Ino?" Tanya Sakura berharap Ino memberi jawaban yang bagus.

"Hm.. Aku pikir kau harus menjahuinya atau setidaknya tidak bicara dulu padanya," Jawab Ino,

Sakura mengangguk cepat, "Ya! Mungkin aku harus menjahuinya dahulu,"

.

( Gaara POV )

'Sakura pasti masih marah padaku!' Pikirku,

'Apa yang harus kulakukan agar Sakura memaafkanku?' Pikirku lagi,

Aku menoleh kea rah pohon Sakura yang.. Mati? Hey! Tunggu sebentar!

Aku berlari kearah pohon Sakura, Mengangkat Pohon itu ke depan wajahku agar terlihat lebih jelas,

Pohon Sakura ini belum mati! Berarti.. Berarti kesempatanku untuk mengubah nasib belum hilang!

Aku segera memakai baju pergiku dan berlari ke pintu,

( Sasuke POV )

_Tok.. Tok.._

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar asrama Sakura.

_Krieek.._

Pintu pun terbuka, aku melihat sosok wanita cantik. Bukan Sakura tapi!

Dia sesosok perempuan dengan baju kuning bergambar hati oranye dan memakai celana _jeans _selutut. Cantik..!

Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning berkilau akibat pantulan sinar matahari.

"Kamu siapa ya? Apa kamu Gaara?" Tanya wanita itu padaku,

Ugh! Kenapa aku dikira Gaara?!

"Hei! Asal kau tahu ya! Aku ini Sasuke! UCI-HA SA-SU-KE!" Tegasku lagi,

Wanita itu tiba-tiba saja memegang pundakku dan tersenyum, "Hehe.. Maaf ya! Lagi pula kalau bukan Gaara, jangan nyolot begitu dong!" Katanya padaku,

"Mau menemui Sakura kan? Ayo masuk!" Tanyanya,

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya mengikutinya masuk. Ruangan Sakura sangat rapi. Hh! Tentu saja! Dia kan perempuan!

( Sakura POV )

_Tok.. Tok.._

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar asramaku.

"Ma-Masuk saja, tidak dikunci kok!" Ujarku,

Orang itu pun masuk. Aku kaget,

"Sa-Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?" Tanyaku kaget,

"Um.. Aku keluar dulu ya Sakura!" Salam Ino pada kami,

"I-Iya," Balasku dibalas anggukan Sasuke,

Ino pun keluar,

"Jadi? Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanyaku lagi,

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan," Jawab Sasuke singkat,

Jalan-jalan? Hm.. Mungkin lebih baik aku jalan-jalan dengan Sasuke-kun dari pada terus memikirkan Gaara.

Aku mengangguk, "Aku ganti baju dulu ya!"

( Gaara POV )

Aku masih berjalan menuju gedung 1. Ya, gedung asrama para dewa langit dibagi menjadi 2 gedung. Gedung dewi dan dewa. Gedung 1 dan gedung 2 hanya berjarak 10 meter, jadi aku bisa berjalan kaki.

_Bruuk!_

Aku menabrak seseorang,

"Ma-Maaf," Katanya padaku, aku berdiri dan membersihkan bajuku,

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabku sambil menyodorkan tanganku padanya,

"Te-Terima kasih," Balasnya,

Dia menerima sodoran tanganku dan berdiri,

Perempuan cantik dengan rambut diikat satu, warna rambutnya yang kuning kini berkilau akibat pantulan sinar matahari.

"Rumahmu dimana? Mau kuantarkan?" Tanyaku,

"Ti-Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin pergi ke…" Perempuan itu terlihat berpikir,

"Kemana?" Tanyaku,

"Em.." Dia masih berpikir "Hm! Toko mochi!"

"Jadi kau ingin ke toko mochi? Ingin kuantarkan? Kutemani mungkin?" Tanyaku lagi,

Dia mengangguk setuju, aku mengantarkannya ke toko mochi terdekat.

"Pesan dua piring mochi dan teh ya!" Pesanku pada sang pemilik toko,

( Sakura POV )

"Kita ingin kemana Sasuke?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke yang sedang.. Ekhm! Menggandeng tanganku.

"Mau ke toko mochi?" Tanya Sasuke,

Aku mengangguk pertanda setuju, "Kebetulan aku memang sudah lama tidak makan mochi,"

Kami pun berjalan ke toko mochi, "Permisi,"

"Ah, selamat datang," Sapa sang penjual toko,

"Pesan dua piring mochi dan dua cangkir teh ya!" Pesanku semangat,

Kami pun duduk disamping orang yang sedang berpacaran mungkin,

Mereka adalah pasangan yang lumayan cocok, pria berambut merah dengan baju lengan panjang berwarna senada dengannya. Sedangkan sang wanita berambut kuning pucat dan memakai baju oranye kental. Pasangan yang… Hei! Tunggu sebentar, cirri-ciri mereka seperti… Gaara dan Ino! Apa itu mereka ya?

"Um.. Permisi," Kataku pada sang cowok yang kebetulan duduk disebelahku,

Dia menoleh, aku dapat melihat wajah mereka sekarang, "Ya? Kenapa?" Tanya sang pria,

"Bu.. Bukan apa-apa," Kataku.

"Sasori-kun, kita pulang sekarang yuk!" Ajak wanita itu pada sang cowok,

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang Deidara," Kata sang cowok.

Haaah… Ternyata bukan mereka… Syukurlah, Eh? Kenapa aku bersyukur?

.

Setelah kami selesai makan mochi, Sasuke pun mengantarkanku kembali ke kamar asrama,.

"Terima kasih telah mengajakku jalan-jalan Sasuke-kun," Ucapku padanya,

Dia menepuk kepalaku pelan, "Iya, lain kali kita jalan-jalan lagi ya!"

Aku mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam kamar asrama.

"Inoo! Apa kau dirumah?" Tanyaku pada Ino yang mungkin ada di rumah. Dia kan sedang menginap di asramaku.

"Iya Sakura! Aku ada dikamarmu!" Terdengar suara Ino dari kamar,

Aku berjalan menuju kamar dan membuka pintu,

"Hai Sakura! Bagaimana perjalananmu dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Ino ceria, disampingnya terlihat pria sedang tersenyum manis.

Aku terdiam di tempat, tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Ino khawatir,

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan," Sapa pria itu lembut,

"Ga-Gaara?"

.

_**TBC**_

.

**Chap 4 sudah selesai.. Bagaimana tanggapan kalian?**

**Tolong beri tanggapan kalian dengan cara Review, Ok? **


	5. Sakura need Snow too

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Gaara x Sakura H.**

**Genre : Romance / Fantasy**

**Langue : Indonesian**

"**Say"**

'**Mind'**

**.**

**Snow Never Make Sakura Dead Again**

**.**

( Normal POV )

"Ga-Gaara?" Tanya Sakura kaget, tak disangka, orang yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya sekarang berada di kamarnya.

"Heh? Gaara? Jadi dia Gaara yang itu ya?" Tanya Ino yang baru sadar kalau dari tadi dia pergi bersama Ino.

"I-Ino, bisakah kau pergi sebentar?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino. Ino mengangguk dan segera keluar dari kamar Sakura.

.

Perlahan air mata jatuh melewati pipi lembut Sakura.

"Kenapa…?" Tanya Sakura "Kenapa kau seperti itu Gaara?" Tanya Sakura kemudian,

"…" Gaara masih belum mengerti apa maksud Sakura,

"Kenapa kau menembakku? Kau tahu kan? Aku sudah menyukai siapa?" Tanya Sakura lagi,

"Ma.. Maafkan aku Sakura," Ucap Gaara lirih,

"Aku.. Tidak mau memaafkanmu, Gaara." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau tahu kan aku sudah menyukai Sasuke?!" Teriak Sakura kemudian,

Mata Gaara terbelalak, tapi sedetik kemudian matanya mulai menatap lantai merah muda Sakura, "Aku tahu itu" Ucap Gaara lirih.. Ralat! Benar-benar lirih.

.

( Ino POV )

Aku masih berjalan-jalan entah dimana. Haaah..! Lagi-lagi aku harus mengalah, aku kan jadi sendirian sekarang!!

"Maaf, permisi,"

Aku menoleh, aku mendapati sesosok laki-laki dengan kulit putih pucat, berambut hitam.

"Ah, ya? Kenapa?" Tanyaku lagi,

"Apa kau tahu jalan ini?" Tanya laki-laki itu padaku sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas.

Aku memerhatikan alamat itu, "Tahu, ingin aku antarkan?" Tanyaku lagi,

"Eee.. Apa tidak merepotkan?" Tanya laki-laki itu padaku,

Aku menggeleng cepat, "Tidak kok! Dari sini dekat." Jawabku,

Dia mengangguk, "Baiklah,"

"O, ya, namaku Ino, namamu siapa?" Tanyaku padanya,

"Sai," Jawab laki-la.. Maksudku Sai.

Aku menepuk pundaknya, "Ayo pergi!"

.

( Normal POV )

"Maaf Gaara, aku bukan bermaksud untuk melukaimu, aku hanya ingin kita tidak bertemu untuk beberapa saat ini," Kata Sakura,

Gaara berdiri, dia berjalan menuju pintu.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura memeluknya, "Ma.. Maafkan aku Gaara! Jangan marah padaku! Aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku darimu sementara saja,"

Gaara berbalik, Sakura membiarkan pelukannya terlepas, Gaara menepuk kepala Sakura pelan, "Aku tidak marah kok! Sakura tenang saja. Aku akan menjahuimu untuk beberapa waktu ini." Kata Gaara lalu berbalik pergi.

Sakura menatap pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Gaara. 'Kenapa aku melakukan itu?'

.

( Sakura POV )

"Haaah.. Bosan!" Teriakku karena dari tadi belum ada yang memberiku tugas menanam pohon Sakura,

Aku berjalan menuju pintu, berniat untuk berjalan-jalan barang beberapa saat saja.

.

Aku sampai di sebuah toko aksesoris, "Waah! Barangnya lucu-lucu! Coba beli satu ahh!"

Aku melihat ke deretan kalung-kalung, aku tersentak kaget saat melihat ada kalung bergambar pohon Sakura yang dihujani oleh salju halus. Tidak tahu mengapa, aku segera mengambil dua buah kalung bergamabar itu.

Saat aku sampai di tengah jalan, aku baru teringat sesuatu, Kenapa aku membeli kalung ini?

.

( Normal POV )

"Ini sudah sampai," Kata Ino memberitahu Sai bahwa mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya.

"Terima kasih ya!" Kata Sai lalu masuk ke dalam rumah itu, Ino tersenyum melihat Sai pergi.

Dia menaruh kedua tangannya di saku celananya, 'Akhirnya aku sendiri lagi deh!'

Ino masih berjalan sampai akhirnya dia bertemu Sasuke,

"Sasuke!" Teriak Ino sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar,

"Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" Tanya Ino _to the point_ .

"Baiklah," Jawab Sasuke lalu mengikuti kemana Ino pergi.

.

Gaara menatap pohon sakura yang kini telah dipindah dari kamarnya , menuju istananya.

"Masih ada banyak harapan," Kata Gaara sambil melihat pohon itu masih hidup seperti awal dia membelinya, padahal masih ada salju yang menghujaninya.

.

Sakura masih menatap kalung itu, "Sepertinya aku merindukanmu…" Kata Sakura pelan,

"Gaara-kun.."

.

"Apa? Jadi kau mau berbicara dengannya lagi sekarang?" Tanya Ino

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku rasa aku sudah bisa memaafkannya."

.

_**TBC**_

.

**Akhirnya chap 5 selese, Review please!**


	6. Snow VS Rain

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Gaara x Sakura H.**

**Genre : Romance / Fantasy**

**Langue : Indonesian**

"**Say"**

'**Mind'**

**.**

**Snow Never Make Sakura Dead Again**

**.**

( Normal POV )

"Jadi kau benar-benar memaafkanku?" Tanya Gaara tak percaya,

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku berpikir bahwa memang tidak baik memendam perasaan kita kan?"

Gaara ikut-ikutan mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya!" Kata Gaara sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

Sakura tersenyum sambil menatap Gaara yang keluar dari kamarnya.

.

"Kudengar Sakura memaafkanmu." Kata seseorang singkat.

"Memang. Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Aku hanya beri tahu padamu, mulai sekarang kita akan berlomba," Jawab Sasuke,

"Baiklah. Pastikan tidak ada kecurangan." Balas Gaara sambil berjalan keluar asrama perempuan.

'Kau yakin?' Batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

.

Sakura menatap kalung yang melingkar di lehernya. Ya, kalung yang sudah dibelinya kemarin.

Sakura menatap pohon dan salju itu lekat-lekat.

"Aneh.. Kenapa pohon sakura bisa tahan di tempat bersalju ya?" Tanya Sakura pelan sambil memutar-mutar kalung barunya itu.

"Tapi syukurlah.. Berarti aku dan Gaara dapat.." Belum selesai Sakura bicara, dia langsung memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Apa sih yang aku pikirkan?!" Tanyanya, tapi tidak beberapa lama kemudian dia tersenyum indah.

"O, ya!" Ingatnya, dia segera membuka laci di meja kerjanya, "Kenapa aku beli dua kalung ya?" Tanyanya kemudian. "Hm! Lebih baik yang satu aku berikan Gaara saja ya?"

Lalu Sakura menaruh satu kalung di sakunya.

Sakura pun berjalan keluar dari istananya,

.

"_Konnichiwa _Sakura! Akhirnya kau keluar juga," Sapa Sasuke pada Sakura,

"Eh? Sasuke-kun menungguku?" Tanya Sakura kaget melihat Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Iya. Mau jalan?" Tanya Sasuke langsung.

Sakura mengangguk, "Boleh!" Jawabnya langsung.

.

Ino menatap rumah yang kemarin dikunjunginya. "Apa Sai masih ada ya?"

_Krreeek.._

Pagar rumah itu pun terbuka.

( Ino POV )

"Eh, Sai!" Panggilku pada laki-laki itu. Dia menoleh ke arahku lalu mendekatiku.

"Ino? Ada apa?" Tanya Sai padaku,

"Emm.. Kau ingin kemana?" Tanyaku pada Sai yang terlihat sedang membawa kanvas dan cat.

"Aku ingin melukis pemandangan," Jawab Sai,

"Eh? Kamu bisa melukis? Bisa lukis aku?" Tanyaku pada Sai,

"Eee.. Aku belum percaya diri untuk melukis orang." Jawab Sai,

Aku langsung kecewa, "Yaaah… Gak apa-apa deh! Aku ikut kamu ya!"

Dia pun mengangguk, aku mengikutinya kea rah bukit di dekat sini.

.

( Sakura POV )

"Hwaaa! Lelah sekali!" Teriakku sambil meregangkan otot-ototku.

"Kalau lelah, aku antar ke asrama sekarang ya? Kan sudah malam." Kata Sasuke padaku.

"Tidak usah Sasuke-kun. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok!" Kataku,

"Oh.. Baiklah.." Kata Sasuke padaku. Sepertinya sih kecewa.

Aku menatap wajah Sasuke. "Eh, kau terluka ya?" Tanyaku saat menyadari dahi Sasuke sedikit memerah karena darah.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka kecil." Kata Sasuke,

"Tapi harus segera dibersihkan! Nanti wajahmu yang _tampan _bisa jelek," Kataku sambil berbisik pada kata-kata _ tampan_.

Aku segera mengambil sapu tangan di sakuku. Aku segera membersihkan luka di dahi Sasuke itu.

Setelah yakin sudah bersih, aku pun menaruh kembali sapu tangan itu di sakuku.

_Trek.. Trek.._

Terdengar sesuatu yang jatuh dari sakuku. Aku segera membungkuk untuk menemukan benda apakah itu. Sampai beberapa lama, aku menemukan benda itu. Sebuah kalung dengan gambar pohon sakura dan salju. Eh? Bukankah aku ingin memberikan kalung ini pada Gaara?

"Sasuke-kun, aku pergi dulu ya! Daah!" Kataku pada Sasuke lalu berlari kea rah gedung 2. Asrama laki-laki.

.

_Tok.. Tok.._

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Gaara. Tak berapa lama kemudian Gaara keluar.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Gaara pelan sambil menatapku.

Aku segera merogoh sakuku dan memberikannya kalung itu.

"Kalung ini untukmu!" Kataku sambil memperlihatkan kalung itu pada Gaara.

Gaara tampak bingung, "Untuk apa?" Tanya Gaara sambil menerima kalung itu.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya kebetulan beli dua." Kataku, Gaara masih tampak bingung, "Nih, aku juga punya yang sama kayak itu." Kataku sambil menunujukkan kalung yang terlingkar di leherku.

Gaara terlihat mulai mengerti. Dia memakai kalung itu di lehernya.

Aku mulai tersenyum, "Sudah ya! Sampai ketemu besok!" Kataku sambil berbalik dan berjalan menuju gedung 1.

.

( Normal POV )

Gaara dan Sasuke kini sedang mengobrol di sebuah taman.

"Aku akan mendapatkan Sakura jauh lebih cepat darimu!" Kata Sasuke pada Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum, "Sebenarnya aku yang jauh lebih dulu mendapatkan Sakura." Balas Gaara.

Sasuke mulai berdiri. Gaara ikut-ikutan berdiri. Sasuke menghadap kea rah Gaara. Dia menatap sesuatu yang aneh di leher Gaara.

"Sejak kapan kau mencuri kalung Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Aku tidak mencurinya. Dia yang memberikanya padaku." Jawab Gaara cepat.

Sasuke berbalik untuk pergi, 'kenapa Sakura tidak memberikan apa-apa padaku ya?' Pikir Sasuke.

Gaara tersenyum melihat kalung itu. 'Kau tidak akan menang melawanku jika aku mempunyai ini, Sasuke.'

.

_**TBC**_

.

**Chap 6 selesai! Semakin banyak Review, semakin cepat diupdate!  
So, Review ya!**

**Salam Cinta, Melody.**


	7. Sakura hate Rain now

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Gaara x Sakura H.**

**Genre : Romance / Fantasy**

**Langue : Indonesian**

**.**

**Snow Never Make Sakura Dead Again**

**.**

( Gaara POV )

Aku berjalan menuju asrama laki-laki malam ini. Aku menaruh tanganku di saku celanaku.

_Srek.. Srek.._

Aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku berjalan pelan untuk menebak siapa yang mengikutiku itu. Apa mungkin dia?

_Tep!_

Aku berbalik untuk mendapati orang itu. "Ka.. Kau? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanyaku kaget melihat orang itu.

Dia berjalan mendekat. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah sapu tangan.

Secepat kilat dia menaruh sapu tangan itu di di hidungku. Aku mencium bau sapu tangan itu. 'Sial! Obat tidur!' Pikirku kesal, aku mencoba untuk berontak dan memukul orang itu. Tapi tidak bisa! Badanku tidak bisa bergerak. Berapa lama kemudian aku sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

.

( Sakura POV )

Hari ini aku bangun dari tidur nyenyakku. Terlepas dari mimpi indahku.

"Mmmh.." Kelihatannya aku belum mau bangun dari mimpi indahku itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, hari ini ada _meeting _dewa langit.

Aku duduk sebentar di ranjangku yang empuk. Sedikit mengucek mataku, sampai aku yakin aku benar-benar bangun, aku menaruh kalungku di atas meja. Aku melihat kalung itu. Eh, tunggu sebentar!

Aku kembali mengambil kalung itu. Mengangkatnya menuju depan mataku. Aku menyentuh pelan satu sisi kalung itu. "Sejak kapan kalung ini retak?" Tanyaku heran. "Oh.. Mungkin karena aku tidurnya gerak-gerak kali ya? Jadi kalungnya tebentur dan retak." Kataku.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mandi lalu memakai baju dewi sakuraku.

_Tak.._

Pintu kamarku pun tertutup. Ya, tentu saja karena aku yang menutupnya.

"Hei Sakura! Ingin berangkat bersama?" Tanya Sasuke padaku,

Aku tersenyum lembut, "Boleh,"

.

Aku berjalan melewati koridor istana langit. Istana terbesar di negeri langit.

Aku memegang kalung yang melingkar di leherku ini. Tidak tahu mengapa, aku merasa ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Gaara.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan khawatir. Aku tersenyum semanis yang kubisa.

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Hanya aku merasa…" Kata-kataku terputus, "Bu.. Bukan apa-apa deh!"

Sasuke memasang wajah bingung, Aku menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Jangan khawatir. Yuk jalan lagi. Nanti telat _meeting _lagi." Ajakku. Dia mengangguk. Kami pun berjalan kea rah ruangan _meeting_.

.

_Krieek.._

Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan. Disana masih ada tiga kursi yang kosong. Sasuke duduk di kursi berwarna biru, sedangkan aku ke kursi berwarna merah muda.

Masih ada satu kursi yang kosong. Kursi warna merah. Kursi….

Aku melihat semua yang berada di ruangan itu. Yang tidak ada hanya.. Gaara! Iya, pasti itu kursi Gaara.

_Taak!_

Pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka dan tertutup saat wanita berambut kuning pucat masuk.

Dia memandang seisi ruangan. "Mana Gaara?" Tanyanya,

Semua terdiam, tidak ada yang menjawab. "Dimana Gaara?!" Tanya Tsunade dengan membentak.

Dia menunjuk Temari, "Kau kan kakaknya! Dimana Gaara sekarang?" Tanya Tsunade,

"Ma.. Maaf Ratu.. Dari tadi malam Gaara tidak pulang. Itu yang kutahu dari Kankuro," Jawab Temari sambil menunjuk Kankuro sang dewa tanah. Penggantinya Itachi.

"Memang dari tadi malam Gaara belum pulang," Jawab Kankuro santai.

"Hh.." Tsunade menghela nafas kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang dia inginkan.

_Sreek.._

Aku berdiri dari kursiku dan mengangkat tangan, "Aku akan mencarinya!"

Tsunade tersenyum senang, "Baiklah, tolong bantuanmu Sakura,"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke ikut berdiri sepertiku, "Bagaimana kalau denganku? Lebih cepat ketemu kalau dua orang kan?"

"Baiklah! Cepat cari Gaara!" Suruh Tsunade, aku dan Sasuke pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

"Kita cari dimana?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke,

Sasuke terlihat berpikir, "Kita berpencar, kau kesana! Aku kesini!" Kata Sasuke.

Aku mengangguk setuju. Aku berjalan kea rah yang ditunjuk Sasuke tadi.

.

Aku berhenti sejenak karena terlalu lelah berlari dari tadi.

Aku menggenggam kalung itu lagi. "Gaara.. Kau dimana?" Gumamku.

"_Lepaskan aku!" _

"_Diam kau!"_

Aku mendengar suara. Seperti suara.. Gaara! Aku segera berlari ke arah suara itu. Hanya mengikuti suara itu.

_Tep!_

Aku berhenti saat sudah menemukan suatu pandangan. Air mataku sudah keluar, membasahi pipiku.

"Sakura!"

"Sa.. Sakura?"

Aku berlari ke luar dari situ. Apa ini? Kenapa dia melakukan itu?

.

( Normal POV )

"Sakura!" Teriak Gaara

"Sa.. Sakura?"

Semua hanya terpaku melihat Sakura pergi. Gaara bangun dari posisi duduknya.

Dengan cepat dia menendang perut orang dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya Sasuke?!" Tanya Gaara kesal,

Sasuke menatap tanah sekarang, dia terduduk lemas.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya ingin Sakura bersamaku.." Kata Sasuke lirih, dengan segera dia menonjok pipi Gaara.

"Aku tidak ingin dia bersamamu!!" Teriaknya lagi. Sasuke pun pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau sangat.. Bodoh.. Sudah kubilang jangan pernah ada kecurangan. Karena itu akan merugikanmu, Sasuke.." Kata Gaara pelan sambil berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

.

Sakura berlari kea rah kamar asramanya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Sakura menangis setelah menutup pintu ruangan asramanya. Dia menangis terduduk.

"Eh? Sakura? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino panik sambil mendekati Sakura.

"Sasuke.. Jahat.." Jawab Sakura,

.

_**TBC**_

.

**Chap 7 as finished. If you want to know what happened in chap 8, just REVIEW this story, Ok?**

**I'll wait!!**


	8. Snow Never Make Sakura Dead Again

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Gaara x Sakura H.**

**Genre : Romance / Fantasy**

**Langue : Indonesian**

**.**

**Snow Never Make Sakura Dead Again**

**.**

( Sakura POV )

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Ino!" Teriakku pada Ino.

"Iya," Balasnya, aku pun keluar dari kamar (Sebenarnya lebih pantas dibilang apartemen) asramaku.

.

"Sakura?" Tanya seseorang yang telah menungguku di luar. Awalnya dia tidak menghadapku, tapi sekarang ia menghadapku.

Aku tetap berjalan, mencoba tidak memperdulikan laki-laki itu.

"Sakura!" Dia masih memaggilku. Bahkan mengejarku. Aku berjalan makin cepat, berusaha agar aku bisa kabur darinya. Tapi gagal, dia sudah menarik tangan kananku.

"Kumohon Sakura… Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu," Katanya memelas,

Aku berbalik dan melepas tanganku darinya dengan kasar, "Sasuke! Dengar! Aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu sekarang!" Teriakku padanya.

Dengan cepat aku berlari dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

,

Aku masih berlari entah kemana sampai akhirnya aku melihat istana Gaara. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung masuk ke kerajaan itu.

.

_Krieek…_

Aku membuka pelan pintu ruangan Gaara.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara kaget,

Aku berjalan pelan mendekati Gaara yang kini berdiri di depan kursi kerjanya.

Awalnya aku berjalan, tapi lama-kelamaan aku mulai berlari kea rah Gaara. Aku langsung memeluknya dan menangis di dadanya.

Aku rasa dia kaget dengan tindakanku, tapi tidak berapa lama kemudian dia juga memelukku sambil mengelus rambut merah muda sebahuku.

"Sakura.. Ada apa?" Tanyanya pelan padaku, aku menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin pinjam dadamu saja. Boleh?" Tanyaku padanya,

"Boleh," Jawabnya. Aku kembali terisak, menangis sekuatku. Aku ingin bisa tersenyum lega saat selesai menangis nanti.

.

"Ini." Gaara menyodorkanku segelas teh hangat, "Ini akan perasaanmu lebih hangat," Tambahnya,

Aku mengambil teh itu, "Eee.. Gaara, maaf telah membuat bajumu basah ya," Maafku,

Dia mengangguk pelan, "Tidak apa-apa kok! Aku masih punya baju ganti," Kata Gaara,

Aku tersenyum lembut, "Kalau begitu kau ganti baju saja dulu, nanti kau bisa masuk angin kalau terus-terusan kebasahan,"

Dia mengangguk, dia berjala n menuju lemari di pojok ruangan lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Aku menyeruput teh hangatku pelan. Aku melihat-lihat seisi ruangan Gaara. Aku melihat dinding Gaara yang berwarna putih salju dengan beberapa foto-foto yang tergantung. Foto Gaara dan kedua kakaknya, Temari dan Kankuro. Aku beralih pandangan menjadi ke lantai. Lantai dengan warna merah pucat. Aku berjalan pelan ke arah meja Gaara. Aku melihat banyak tugas-tugas yang ada di meja Gaara. Eh tunggu! Aku mengambil foto yang terselip di salah satu berkas Gaara. Fotoku..

Aku tersenyum melihat foto itu. Jadi Gaara benar-benar menyukaiku ya?

"Sakura? Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Gaara yang dengan seketika membuatku kaget.

"Bukan apa-apa kok! Hanya melihat ini.." Kataku sambil menunjukan fotoku.

Wajah Gaara langsung memerah. Aku berjalan mendekat kea rah Gaara.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai.. Ralat! Mencintaiku Gaara?" Tanyaku pada Gaara,

"…" Gaara tidak menjawab, wajahnya masih merah.

Aku mendekati Gaara, sehingga sekarang wajahku dan wajahnya sangat dekat.

Aku menutup mataku, Gaara juga ikut-ikutan menutup matanya. Aku masih mendekati wajah Gaara sampai akhirnya kami…

_Braaak!_

Pintu ruangan Gaara dibuka dengan sangat keras. Aku dan Gaara kaget dan langsung membuka mata kami.

"Oh.. Maaf mengganggu acara kalian.." Kata orang itu, "Tapi memang itu ang aku mau."

"Sasuke?!" Tanyaku dan Gaara bersamaan.

Dia tersenyum ke arah kami. Lalu terduduk lemas,

"Sakura..!! Kumohon maafkan aku! Aku ingin kau hidup denganku! Bukan dengannya!" Teriak Sasuke.

Aku berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

_Plaaak!!_

Aku menampar pipi Sasuke keras. "Sasuke-kun! Aku sudah sadari sekarang! Yang aku cintai bukan kamu! Tapi.. Tapi.." Aku belum bisa meneruskannya,

"Siapa? SIAPA HAH?!" Tanya Sasuke sambil berteriak.

"GAARA!" Teriakku kesal karena Sasuke mengejekku.

Semua terdiam. Termasuk aku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Aku menyerah.." Kata Sasuke lalu berjalan keluar.

"Apa kau benar Sakura?" Tanya Gaara tak percaya.

Aku mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja! Aku sudah menyadarinya sekarang Gaara-kun. _Just you in my heart now_,"

Kami pun saling berpelukan. Pelukan kasih sayang sekarang, bukan pelukan persahabatan.

.

( Normal POV )

"Kalung ini adalah tanda cinta kita, Sakura." Kata Gaara pada Sakura,

"Iya. Tanda cinta kita yang sangat berharga." Balas Sakura, mereka pun saling menempelkan kalung mereka satu sama lain.

"O, ya, aku mungkin lupa beritahu sesuatu padamu," Kata Gaara,

Sakura menoleh, "Oh, ya? Apakah itu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran,

"Sekarang salju juga bisa menghidupkan Sakura. Bukti? Sekarang kau sudah menjadi milikku," Jawab Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum manis,

.

"Mama!" Panggil seorang anak perempuan berambut merah dengan bando merah muda berhias pita.

"Eh, Rainy? Kok disini?"

"Soalnya mama sama papa gak balik-balik ke rumah, jadi aku yang menyusul," Kata Rainy ceria,

"Hm.." Sakura tersenyum lembut "Maafkan kami ya Rainy,"

Rainy mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa,"

"Ayo kita pulang Rainy." Ajak Gaara sambil menggandeng tangan putrinya itu.

"Iya, pa!" Kata Rainy,

Sakura berhenti sejenak,

"Kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Gaara pada Sakura,

Sakura tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke makam om Sasuke dulu?" Tanya Sakura,

Gaara mengangguk, "Ayo!"

*******

"_Kasihan ya Sasuke, meninggal bunuh diri hanya karena ditinggal orang yang dicintainya"_

"_Iya. Sangat Kasihan.."_

.

_**The End**_

.

**Akhirnya sang final chap selesai juga. **

**Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Baguskah cerita ini?**

**Syukurlah kalau bagus!**

**Jadi di akhir cerita ini, Gaara dan Sakura menikah.**

**Mereka mempunyai anak yang namanya Rainy.**

**Namanya Rainy karena saat anak Gaara dan Sakura lahir, Sasuke meninggal.**

**Jadi, mereka menamai anak mereka Rainy untuk mengenang Sasuke yang kini telah tiada.**

**I can make this fanfic because you all readers.**

**Walaupun cerita ini sudah tamat, aku tetap butuh REVIEW kalian tentang cerita ini.**

**So, want to REVIEW??**


	9. Rain?

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasy**

**Pairing : Gaara x Sakura H.**

**--**

_**Snow Never Make Sakura Dead Again**_

_**--**_

Namaku adalah Sabaku no Rainy. Aku adalah anak yang cukup cerdas, periang dan ceroboh. Namun, ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam hidupku. Siapa itu Sasuke Uciha? Aku tidak mengenalnya, namun orang tuaku selalu mengunjungi makamnya. Jika aku bertanya soal dirinya, tak ada yang mau menjawab. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Dan dia adalah..

_And the story is begin.._

"Rainy, kau bisa ke sekolah sendiri kan?" Tanya Sakura pada Rainy yang sedang makan.

Rainy mengangguk, "Tentu saja aku bisa berangkat sendiri. Mama pasti ada tugas menumbuhkan pohon Sakura kan?" Tanya Rainy yang hamper menghabiskan roti saljunya. Roti salju adalah roti yang diolesi salju khusus yang sangat manis dan boleh dimakan. Saljunya itu pun masih tetap dingin seperti biasa.

Sakura mengangguk, "Iya. Tapi nanti pulangnya mama jemput deh." Kata Sakura, "Nah, sekarang cepat berangkat. Kau tak mau kehilangan pelajaran membuat salju kan?"

Rainy mengangguk, "Iya. Aku berangkat dulu ya!" Rainy pun mengambil tas sekolahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah siap dengan tongkat sakuranya.

***

"_Wissy.. Wissy.. Wissy.._" Rainy tak henti-hentinya mengucap mantra membuat salju halus itu. Dia terus mengeluarkan salju halus dari tongkat mininya. "Haah.. Aku hanya mampu membuat ini." Rainy menghela nafas kesal.

_Brak!_

Tanpa sadar Rainy menabrak seseorang. "Ma.. Maaf.." Rainy meminta maaf pada orang itu, Rainy pun mendongak. Dia melihat seorang lelaki berjaket biru dan bercelana panjang hitam. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dengan model yang aneh, model pantat ayam mungkin?

"Tak apa-apa. Kalau kau?" Tanya laki-laki itu melihat Rainy,

"Ti.. Tidak apa-apa, paman." Jawab Rainy gugup,

"Namaku Sasuke Uciha. Kau siapa?" Tanya lelaki itu,

'Sa.. Sasuke Uciha? Bu.. Bukankah dia sudah..?' Rainy menatapnya heran, "Na.. Namaku Rainy." Jawab Rainy.

"Rainy? Apa kau bisa membuat hujan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada penasaran,

"Hu.. Hujan..? Maaf, aku hanya bisa membuat salju." Rainy menunduk,

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik tangan Rainy, memegang tangan Rainy erat, "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa Rainy.." Nada bicara Sasuke menjadi sangat mengerikan,

"Le.. Lepas.. Sakit.. Paman lepas!" Rainy berusaha melepas tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke,

Sasuke melihat kalung yang terlingkar cantik dileher Rainy. Kalung bergambar sakura yang dihujani salju. Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Hh.. Kau anak mereka rupanya." Ujarnya sinis, "Rainy, kau harus ikut paman." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik Rainy menuju suatu tempat.

***

"_Wis_.. Akh!" Gaara menggenggam tangan kanannya, 'Kenapa tanganku mendadak kaku?' Heran Gaara, aneh sekali, kali ini dia merasa tangannya seperti dicengkram seseorang.

"Saku.. Bukan!" Gaara menggeleng, "Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Rainy."

***

"Duduk!" Sasuke menyuruh Rainy duduk dilantai yang dingin itu. Karena takut, Rainy pun duduk dilantai itu. Sasuke mendekati Rainy, Rainy hanya menutup matanya karena takut.

_Kats!_

Rainy membuka matanya, sangat terlihat bahwa beru saja Sasuke menarik kalung dari lehernya. "Ka.. Kalungku! Kembalikan!" Rainy memberanikan diri berteriak,

"Tak'kan Rainy. Apa kau tahu bahwa ayahmu telah merebut ibumu dariku?" Tanya Sasuke melirik Rainy,

"Ti. Tidak mungkin! Mereka itu saling mencintai! Tak ada kata rebut, merebut maupun direbut!" Teriak Rainy, dia segera menyambar kembali kalungnya. "Dan ini adalah buktinya! Kau lihat? Salju juga dapat bersanding dengan sakura!"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Namun hujan jauh lebih berguna bagi sakura. Kau mengerti itu anak kecil?" Tanya Sasuke,

Rainy menutup matanya, "Diam kau."

"Heh anak kecil jangan sok ngatur!" Sasuke tersenyum licik,

"Diam kau!"

"?" Sasuke diam dengan tanda tanya. Dia menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. "Tak ada yang terjadi. Kau ini menipuku hah?" Tanya Sasuke meremehkan Rainy,

"SNOWBY!!!!!!!!" Rainy berteriak, dari tongkat kecilnya langsung keluar salju-salju berbentuk bola besar dan ada jarum-jarum salju yang sangat tajam. "HYAAA!" Rainy berteriak menyuruh bola-bola jarum besar itu menghantam Sasuke.

"Watser." Dengan kata-kata santai, Sasuke sudah dapat mengeluarkan air yang langsung menghancurkan salju-salju Rainy. Rainy jadi makin ketakutan.

"Kau kalah kan Rainy? Sama seperti ayahmu, _dulu_." Kata Sasuke tersenyum, Rainy menjadi tertawa mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Sasuke yang merasa diremehkan.

"Hahaha!! Kau bilang bahwa ayahku kalah 'dulu' kan? Berarti sekarang ayahku menang! Hahahaha..!!" Rainy tak henti-hentinya tertawa, Sasuke jadi merasa tersindir,

"Mungkin. Karena aku akan mengalahkannya kembali." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum, tawa Rainy mereda. Berubah menjadi sebuah senyum angkuh,

"Kalahkan aku sekali lagi baru kau dapat mengalahkan ayah." Kata Rainy tersenyum, dia memegang kalungnya. 'papa, mama, dengan cinta kalian, aku akan mengalahkannya. Tenang ya!' "Sakura no snow!! SNOWSAAA!!! HYAAA!!" Rainy mengayunkan tongkatnya menjadi sebuah pusaran. Pusaran yang terbuat dari bunga sakura namun dingin dan mengerikan.

"RAINOWAAA!!!" Sasuke juga mengayunkan tongkatnya membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Sebuah air dengan petir-petir menyambar segera berjalan menuju snowsa Rainy.

"SNOOKURAAA!!" Rainy kembali melancarkan serangannya. Kali ini dia menggambar sebuah sayap, sayap itu berwarna merah muda yang dingin. Rainy segera memakai sayap itu dan terbang keatas Sasuke,

"Kau curang Rainy. Terima ini." Sasuke tersenyum, "RAATER!!!" dan WUUUSHH!! Hujan lebat segera turun dari atap ruangan tersebut, "Anak kecil tak'kan tahan lama dengan hujan." Ujar Sasuke,

_Klek!_

"Namun orang dewasa akan tahan lama dengan hujan. Iya kan Sasuke?"

-

To Be Continued

-

**Hehe… Mau buat lanjutannya Snow Never Make Sakura Dead Again. Haha.. Jadi malah pertarungan GaJe gitu ya?? Tak apalah, hmm… Ada yang bisa nebak orang yang datang itu siapa?**

**Review Please!!!**


	10. Rain and Sakura

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasy**

**Pairing : Gaara x Sakura H.**

**A/N : Kelihatannya sekarang ganti genre jadi Supernatural/Fantasy deh..**

**--**

_**Snow Never Make Sakura Dead Again**_

**--**

"Namun orang dewasa akan tahan lama dengan hujan. Iya kan Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara. "Sa.. Sakura? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Sasuke kaget,

Sakura tersenyum, "Ini semua karena kalung ini Sasuke. Kau tahu? Kalung ini yang menuntunku." Jawab Sakura,

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, "Hh.. Kalung itu ada pada semua anggota keluargamu ya?" Tanya Sasuke yang terdengar seperti mengejek,

"Ya. Ini adalah kalung tanda cintaku dan Gaara. Dengar itu." Sakura menggenggam kalung itu erat, "Maka dari itu kau tak'kan bisa memisahkan kami."

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju Sakura. "Sakura.." Dia terus berjalan kearah Sakura, "Mungkin kau tak'kan terpisah dari Gaara." Sasuke sekarang sudah berada didepan Sakura. Dia membelai rambut Sakura dengan penuh perasaan. "Namun kau akan menjadi milikku."

Sakura diam, membiarkan Sasuke membelai rambutnya penuh perasaan. Dia tersenyum kearah Rainy, Rainy pun membalas senyuman itu.

"SNOSAWA!!!" Rainy segera terbang secepat kilat menuju punggung Sasuke, dengan air yang membeku dan kelopak bunga sakura yang dingin, Rainy pun menyerang Sasuke.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya, "WACAS!!!" Dan..

BUM! Sebuah tameng besar menghalangi serangan Rainy. "Hosh.. Hosh.." Rainy kelelahan karena baru saja mengeluarkan jurus terkuatnya,

"Hahahaha… Kau kalah kan Rainy? Berarti aku dapat mengalahkan ayahmu sekarang." Sasuke tertawa lepas, merasa dirinya terdapat di atas angin sekarang.

"Tidak selama ada aku. SAKUMOOO!!!" Sakura segera mengucapkan sebuah mantra. Dan beberapa pohon sakura sudah tumbuh mengelilingi Sasuke seakan pohon sakura itu adalah sebuah pemecah dimensi antara yang lain dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang lengah langsung terkena serangan itu. Dia menjadi tak dapat menyerang sekarang. "Sakura, bukankah kau menyukaiku? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Sasuke berteriak agar Sakura dapat mendengarnya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Ya. Aku memang menyukaimu, namun _dulu_." Dan kata-kata terakhir Sakura membuat Rainy kembali tertawa.

Rainy terbang kesebuah celah kecil dipohon sakura itu agar dapat melihat Sasuke. "Kau dengar itu paman? Semua itu hanya _dulu_. Bukan sekarang! Hahahaha…" Rainy masih terus tertawa girang, "Sudah dulu ya paman. Aku ingin berangkat sekolah dulu. Lain kali kita main lagi deh!" Rainy segera menjadi Rainy biasa dan segera berangkat ke sekolahnya.

_Blam!_

Dan Rainy pun menutup pintu itu. Sakura segera terduduk. Tanpa dia sadari, air mata sudah keluar dari matanya.

Sasuke terdiam saat mendengar suara isakan itu. "Sakura? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke cemas,

"Kenapa.." Sakura masih menangis, "Kenapa kau bisa hidup kembali Sasuke? Bukankah kau sudah.." Sakura membisu dalam tangisnya,

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, "Kau pikir aku sudah mati kan? Ya. Aku memang _sempat _ingin bunuh diri. Namun aku berpikiran lain. Aku.. Aku akan berusaha merebtmu lagi." Sasuke menjawab semua pertanyaan Sakura yang belum terlontarkan,

Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke dari celah-celah pohon sakuranya. "Sasuke, sebenarnya aku itu masih membencimu. Membencimu karena kau terlalu bodoh. Kau terlalu bodoh menyekap temanmu sendiri. Terlalu bodoh untuk memberitahuku semua yang terjadi."

Sasuke juga memandang Sakura dari beberapa celah pohon itu, Sasuke menghela nafas seraya menunduk. "Ya. Aku memang bodoh, bahkan gila. Aku seperti ini karena mencintaimu Sakura. Namun kau telah memilih Gaara." Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura. "Sakura, seharusnya kau dapat menerima takdir bahwa salju tak'kan dapat menghidupkan Sakura. Hanya hujan yang bisa."

"Tapi Sasuke, kau tak tahu kan kalau aku itu hidup bahagia bersama Gaara? Kau seharusnya mendengar takdir ini." Sakura menghela nafasnya untuk melanjutkan, "_Snow never make sakura dead again_."

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "_Snow never make sakura dead again _atau _snow will be make sakura dead again_?" Sasuke bertanya, "Hei Sakura! Bukankah kau sudah tahu bahwa tak ada pohon sakura yang hidup dengan salju?"

Sakura menggenggam kalungnya, membukanya perlahan lalu melihatnya. "Ada. Dan pohon sakura yang hidup dengan salju itu adalah… Aku." Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari kalung menuju Sasuke. "Kau tahu? Mungkin bisa saja kita merubah takdir kalau kita mau."

Sasuke terdiam lalu tersenyum licik, "Kalau begitu aku juga bisa kembali merubah takdir agar pohon sakura kembali dengan hujan kan?" Sasuke masih tersenyum,

Sakura membelalakan matanya kaget. Dia menggenggam kalungnya erat seakan melindungi kalung itu. "Tak akan kubiarkan takdir itu berjalan." Kata Sakura,

Sasuke tersenyum, "Namun kau akan biarkan takdir itu mengalirkan? Aku yakin kau juga pasti masih menyukaiku" Sasuke kembali percaya diri,

"Mungkin. Jika kau dapat menumbuhkan perasaan sukaku padamu lagi." Kata Sakura menantang, "Namun kujamin itu tak'kan terjadi karena Gaara adalah tambatan terakhir hatiku." Sakura melanjutkan,

"Aku akan merebut hatimu kembali Sakura." Kata Sasuke tersenyum, "Camkan itu!"

***

"_Aku akan merebut hatimu kembali Sakura"_

Kata-kata itu selalu terulang diotak Sakura. "Aku tak'kan membiarkan itu terjadi." Sakura geram sendiri,

Sakura menghela nafasnya, "Namun, apa yang dapat kuperbuat untuk menghindari Sasuke? Apa aku harus meminta bantuan Gaara?" Sakura berpikir, "Jangan! Gaara pasti sangat marah padaku kalau mendengar aku menantang Sasuke seperti itu."

"Jadi aku harus minta bantuan siapa?" Sakura berpikir keras, dia memandangi kaca dimana tempat-tempat indah dinegeri langit terlihat jelas.

_Swiiing!!_

Angin kencang bertiup menggoyangkan beberapa pohon sakura. Sakura mengamati itu secara seksama sampai akhirnya dia menemukan siapa orang yang dapat membantunya.

"Temari-nee!"

***

_Braaak!!_

Temari memukul mejanya keras, "Kau ini bagaimana sih Sakura? Seharusnya kau jangan menantang Sasuke seperti itu!!" Tukas Temari kesal setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura tadi.

"Ma-Maaf, habisnya dia terlalu percaya diri aku akan menyukainya lagi." Ujar Sakura ketakutan,

"Hh.. Memang itu pelajaran yang paling baik sih. Tapi bagaimana kalau kau jadi suka dia kembali?" Tanya Temari kesal dengan Sakura,

"A-Aku yakin sih tidak akan. Namun kemungkinan untuk menyukainya kembali juga ada." Sakura menjadi bingung sendiri.

"Hanya ada satu syarat, jangan pernah kasih tahu Gaara kecuali saat masalah ini selesai." Kata Temari memberitahu Sakura,

"Tentu saja kau tak'kan memberitahunya Temari-nee. Namun tolong kau! Setidaknya untuk menjauhi Sasuke saja." Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya,

"Hh.. Akan kucoba. Namun jangan salahkan aku kalau tidak berhasil ya." Kata Temari, Sakura mengangguk.

-

_**TBC**_

-

**Hehe… Seperti biasa, satu chapter satu hari. Mm… Kira-kira apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ya? Aku juga belom mikirin. Hehe *dipukul karena jadi author tak bertanggung jawab***

**Okelah, mohon reviewnya aja. Sebanyak-banyaknya ya!!**

**Review?**


	11. Rain, Snow and Sakura

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasy**

**Pairing : Gaara x Sakura H.**

**--**

_**Snow Never Make Sakura Dead Again**_

**--**

( Sakura POV )

_Kriiing!!_

Aku terbangun setelah mendengar bunyi alarm. Aku melihat kesampingku, 'Gaara sudah bangun rupanya.' Pikirku. Aku segera berjalan ke kamar mandi, memakai baju lalu pergi ke lantai bawah, tepatnya sih ruang makan.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu!_" Salamku pada mereka, aku menuruni tangga dengan senyum semanis yang kubisa.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_! Mama tumben bangunnya telat." Balas Rainy yang sedang meminum susu coklatnya.

Aku segera berjalan dan duduk dikursi. "Maaf, mama agak sibuk kemarin. Jadi bangunnya telat." Jawabku seraya membalikkan piring,

"Sesibuk apa?" Tanya Gaara yang sedang memakan roti salju sedikit mendelik,

"Ya, tidak terlalu sibuk sih. Namun cukup melelahkan." Jawabku mencoba menghindar, aku mengambil satu roti salju dan segera memakannya.

"Sakura, jujur! Apa yang terjadi kemarin? Kudengar dari Rainy bahwa kalian melawan Sasuke yang hidup kembali." Gaara sekarang menyuruhku untuk berbicara yang sejujurnya,

Aku mengambil susu coklatku dan meminumnya. Setelah beberapa teguk, aku mencoba menjawab walau tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Aku.."

"Aku berangkat dulu ya, Ma, Pa. Dah!" Rainy berpamitan padaku dan Gaara. Aku tersenyum, terima kasih Rainy! Setidaknya kau mengulur sedikit waktu.

"Baik-baik ya disekolah!" Aku menasihatinya sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari rumah. Dia mengangguk.

"Sakura, sekarang jelaskan padaku!" Gaara kembali ke topik awal, aku diam-diam meng-SMS Temari untuk menelponku.

"Sakura!" Gaara membentakku, "Jangan diam saja kalau diajak bicara!" Bentaknya lagi,

"Ma.. Maaf.." Aku menunduk,

"Hh.. Lalu kenapa Sasuke bisa hidup lagi?" Tanya Gaara sudah bersiap mendengar jawabanku.

"Katanya dulu dia _sempat _ingin bunuh diri. Namun tidak jadi." Jawabku ragu,

Gaara tampak kaget, "Lalu? Makam yang kita kunjungi itu makam siapa?" Tanya Gaara lagi,

"Lalu katanya dia sengaja memesan makam untuk mengecoh kita. Dia akan menunjukkan dirinya kembali disaat yang tepat seperti…"

"Sekarang?" Gaara memotong, aku mengangguk, "Hh.. Lalu? Apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin? Maksudku, setelah Rainy pergi."

"Eee…" Aku bingung ingin menjawab apa, 'Temar-nee, telpon aku!'

"Ayo apa?" Tanya Gaara mulai tak sabaran,

"Eee…"

_Neki koe masuka…._

Lagu 'Harmonia' segera terdengar diantara kami. "A.. Ada telepon!" Aku segera mengangkat HP-ku, "Aku angkat telepon dulu ya Gaara?" Tanyaku, Gaara segera mengangguk.

"Iya, iya. Aku akan datang kok!" Kataku setelah mendengar respon 'Halo' dari Temari-nee.

Aku segera menutup telepon saat sudah bicara ngelantur. "Gaara, Temari-nee menyuruhku datang ke istananya. Aku pergi dulu ya!" Kataku langsung berjalan keluar.

***

Aku berhenti saat sudah agak jauh dari rumahku. 'Apa Gaara mengejarku ya?' Aku menengok kebelakang dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. 'Fiuh.. Bagus deh!' Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Sakura!"

Aku membalikkan badanku, 'Hyaa!! Jangan-jangan itu Gaara!!' Aku histeris sendiri dalam pikiranku. Namun saat kulihat orang itu, aku langsung terdiam. "Sasuke?"

"Sakura, kau sedang apa? Mau kutemani?" Tanya Sasuke,

Aku masih terdiam, 'Sa.. Sasuke? Bagaimana ini? Kalau aku menerima ajakannya, kemungkinan menyukainya lagi jadi semakin besar. Namun kalau menolak ajakannya, apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku?' Aku berpikir ketakutan,

"Se-Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan."

Aku menengok, 'Hinata-chan! Kau penyelamat hidupku!' Jeritku dalam hati dengan senyum mengembang, "Eh, Hinata. Kita jadi jalan-jalan ke air terjun Hyune kan?" Tanyaku sambil mengedipkan mata, berusaha membuat Hinata mengerti maksudku.

"I.. Iya." Jawab Hinata dengan agak gugup, mungkij dia masih tidak begitu mengerti maksudku,

"Ayo berangkat Hinata-chan!" Kataku sambil mendorong Hinata pergi kearah air terjun Hyune.

-

(Sasuke POV)

Aku tersenyum memandang mereka yang tengah berjalan kearah air terjun Hyune. 'Sakura, aku tahu kamu lagi bohong kok! Kau menghindariku kan?'

***

(Gaara POV)

Aku keluar dari rumahku dan mengunci pintunya. Jangan heran ya, diantara semuanya memang biasanya aku yang mengunci pintu karena berangkat paling terakhir.

"Gaara ya?"

Aku membalikkan badanku saat pintuku sudah terkunci. "Hh.. Kau rupanya." Aku mendengus kesal saat mengetahui siapa yang menyapaku.

"Hei! Jangan seperti itu saat bertemu denganku! Kau tahu? Aku akan merebut Sakura lagi sekarang." Ujarnya,

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, "Tak'kan terjadi." Kataku yang masih dapat menahan emosi,

"Namun Sakura yang menantangku sendiri. Dia bilang bahwa kalau aku dapat merebut hatinya kembali, dia akan menjadi milikku." Jawabnya,

Aku membelalakan mataku kaget, "Sakura tak mungkin bicara seperti itu padamu, Sasuke." Kataku yang baru sudi menyebut namanya.

"Namun itu yang terjadi Gaara." Kata Sasuke,

"Kau bohong."

"Percayalah bahwa itu yang terjadi."

"Kau bohong."

"Kau harus.."

"KAU BOHONG!!" Aku menonjok Sasuke karena sangat kesal dengan Sasuke.

Dia mengusap pipinya yang agak memar, "Hei, aku tak ingin kekerasan disini. Kau tahu cara memainkan permainan ini sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke, aku masih diam dalam kemarahan. "Menggunakan hati. Kita ini akan saling merebut hati bunga sakura itu. Dan aku akan kembali melindungi sakura dengan hujanku lagi."

Aku menghela nafas mecoba menenangkan diriku lagi, "Dan aku akan tetap mempertahankan sakura dengan salju hangatku." Kataku dengan geram,

"Ya, terlalu hangat sampai akhirnya meleleh dan mejadi air hujan. Kupikir itu cukup untuk menambah kemenangan diriku." Kata Sasuke dengan gaya sok tahunya itu.

"Lalu air hujanmu akan kembali membeku untuk menjadi saljuku lagi. Dengar itu? Kau juga menguntungkan bagiku." Jawabku dengan senyuman sinis,

Dia menatapku kesal, "Pokoknya mulai sekarang kita kembali memperebutkan Sakura." Sasuke menantangku,

"Tidak. Karena Sakura adalah milikku sekarang." Kataku,

"Dan aku akan kembali merebutnya. Kau camkan itu Gaara!" Sasuke segera melangkah dengan kesal menujuwilayah luar rumahku.

'Satu kosong, Sasuke.' Senyumku, aku segera berjalan menuju istanaku untuk kerja pastinya.

***

(Sakura POV)

"Sakura-chan? Memangnya ada apa sih? Perasaan, aku tidak pernah mengajakmu kesini." Kata Hinata yang sedang mencelupkan kakinya di air segar air terjun Hyune.

Aku menghela nafasku. "Hinata-chan, kau lihat tadi? Sasuke hidup lagi dan ingin merebut hatiku." Jawabku,

"Lho? Bukankah Sasuke hidup lagi? Dan bukankah kau juga sudah memiliki Gaara?" Tanya Hinata amat sangat penasaran.

"Ya. Sasuke hanya mengecoh kita agar kita mengira dia mati. Dan dia akan kembali pada saat waktu yang tepat seperti sekarang ini." Kataku sambil menatap air jernih buatan Neji. "Aku memang sudah dimiliki oleh Gaara. Namun Sasuke tak mau tahu tentang itu. Dia hanya ingin aku kembali dengannya."

Hinata menatapku dengan tatapan iba. Dia memegang bahuku. "Mungkin aku tak dapat bantu banyak. Namun aku akan selalu ada jika kau memerlukanku Sakura-chan." Katanya dengan senyum manisnya.

Aku menatapnya lagi, "Hinata-chan, aku sangat berterima kasih jika kau mau membantuku. Tapi.." Aku menunduk,

"Tak ada kata 'tapi' bagi seorang sahabat Sakura! Aku juga akan membantumu!"

Aku menengok ke sumber suara, "Ino? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanyaku kaget,

"Semenjak kau menceritakan tentang Sasuke itu. Aku juga akan membantumu. Tenang saja!" Ujarnya dengan mantap, aku tersenyum.

Walau aku dalam kegelisahan saat ini. Namun aku masih punya seorang sahabat yang akan membantuku kapanpun. Ya.. Setidaknya kuharap begitu.

-

_**TBC**_

-

**Hehe.. Gimana chap ini? Kok jadi gitu ya kisahnya? Tapi.. Nggak tau ah.. Yang penting kisah mereka tetap lanjut.**

**Mmm…**

**Review?**


	12. Rain VS Rain

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Gaara x Sakura H.**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasy**

**--**

_**Snow Never Make Sakura Dead Again**_

**--**

(Sakura POV)

"Jadi? Kami bisa bantu apa Sakura?" tanya Ino dengan senyum yang mengembang,

Aku menunduk, menatap air dingin ini dengan perasaan kecewa. Aku menghela nafasku sebentar sebelu menjawab, "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"He? Kau ini bagaimana sih Sakura? Seharusnya kau sudah buat rencana kan?" tanya Ino kesal, walaupun aku tidak melihat mukanya, aku tetap tahu kalau dia sangat kesal.

Aku menggeleng, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak punya rencana sama sekali." Ujarku, haah.. Aku jadi merasa bersalah sekarang.

Hinata menepuk pundakku lembut dan membuat wajahku terangkat menatapnya. "Sudahlah. Jangan berkelahi seperti ini." Ujarnya dengan tenang, "Bagaimana kalau kita tanya pendapat Sai-kun saja? Dia kan sudah menjadi dewa hujan sekarang."

Aku tersenyum. Aku balik memegang pundak Hinata sekarang. "Kau benar Hinata! Sai pasti dapat membantu kita!"

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus ditunggu? Ayo cepat kita menuju istana hujan!" Ino segera menarik tangan kami untuk berjalan menuju istana hujan. Huh, Ino. Kalau Sai saja, kau cepat tanggap.

***

(Gaara POV)

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. 'Dasar menyebalkan! Kau tak'kan mungkin mendapatkan Sakura walaupun Sakura yang menantangnya sendiri.' Aku mulai geram,

Aku memandang keluar ruanganku melalui kaca, namun mataku langsung terhenti saat melihat sebuah sosok. Sosok yang amat sangat kukenal. Dan sekarang sosok itu sedang berlari-lari mengejar tiga sosok perempuan yang diantaranya itu adalah.. Sakura!

***

(Rainy POV)

"Dah Rainy!"

"Dah Flo!" Yap. Setelah aku baru saja berpamitan dengan Flo; anak dari Om Said an Tante Ino. Aku kembali sendirian dijalanan sepi ini. Kenapa sepi? Ya, aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin karena jalan ini adalah jalan menuju air terjun Hyune yang sangat suci.

Aku menggenggam erat buku pelajaranku. Aku membuka kembali buku pelajaranku singkat lalu menutupnya dan menghela nafas kecewa. "Haah.. Mana mungkin aku dapat mengerjakan tugas ini. Tugas untuk merubah hujan menjadi salju kalau aku saja tak pernah bertemu dengan hujan itu." Aku berkata dengan kesal.

"Uh? Rainy? Kau tidak pulang, sayang?" tanya Mama Sakura saat bertemu denganku. Mama sekarang sedang ditemani oleh dua temannya; Tante Ino dan Tante Hinata.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak Ma. Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas dulu." kataku, Mama mengangguk, dia mengecup dahiku sebentar lalu kembali berlari dengan teman-temannya.

Aku menghela nafas kesal saat Mama sudah tak terlihat lagi dari mataku. "Tapi sepertinya aku tak'kan bisa mengerjakan tugas itu."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ada seseorang yang melewatiku. Sosok yang sangat familiar bagiku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera menarik tangan orang itu.

"Hei! Apa-apa'an sih?" tanyanya kesal, aku hanya nyengir,

"Paman Sasuke. Maukah kau membantuku mengerjakan tugas ini?" tanyaku sambil memperlihatkan buku pelajaranku tadi,

Paman Sasuke melihat buku pelajaranku dengan seksama. "Aku sedang sibuk. Mungkin kapan-kapan." Jawabnya lalu kembali berlari. Aku menarik tangannya kembali.

"SNOWAT!!" dan dengan mantra itu, aku sudah dapat membuat Paman Sasuke menjadi membeku. Ya, beku namun sangat halus seperti salju. Aku meniup ujung tongkatku layaknya seorang koboi yang meniup pistolnya. "Tak kusangka aku dapat secepat itu mengalahkan Paman." Kataku sambil menarik-narik Paman Sasuke dengan susah payah kembali menuju sekolah.

***

(Normal POV)

"Jadi seperti itu.." Sai mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Jadi maksudnya kalian menyuruhku untuk melawan Sasuke itu karena aku memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengannya?" tanya Sai mencoba meyakinkan,

"Be-Begitulah.." Sakura mengangguk, berharap Sai akan membantunya dalam memusnahkan Sasuke.

"Akan kucoba. Namun aku tak yakin akan menang darinya." Ujar Sai,

Sakura mengangguk, "Coba saja. Aku hanya berharap." Kata Sakura mantap

***

_Krek.. Krek.. Krek.._

Suara tulang-tulang yang sedang diregangkan terdengar jelas disebuah jalan sepi.

"Hah! Otot-ototku sangat tegang setelah dibekukan oleh anak kecil itu." Terdengar sebuah omelan kesal dari seorang anak laki-laki. "Tapi aku tidak sangka, anak sekecil Rainy bisa juga membekukanku secepat itu." Gumamnya,

Yap. Laki-laki itu adalah Sasuke Uciha sang _mantan _dewa hujan. Dia baru saja terbebas dari mantra Rainy dan sekarang sedang berjalan keluar sekolah Rainy. Mantra yang dapat membekukan hujan menjadi salju. Rainy pun merasa kebingungan saat ditanyai guru kenapa contoh hujan yang dibawa itu Sasuke. Namun karena berbagai penjelasan, Rainy dapat diperbolehkan membekukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uciha." Terdengar suara seseorang, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya; mencoba mencari orang itu. "Ternyata benar." Sasuke pun menemukan bayangan itu. Sebuah lelaki dengan rambut hitam dan sedikit berponi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke sinis, pertama, karena dia tak tahu orang itu siapa. Kedua, kenapa orang itu bisa tahu namanya.

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat, "Kau mungkin tak kenal denganku." Jawab orang itu, Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan bukan-itu-jawaban-yang-ku-mau. "Ooh.. Baiklah, aku adalah dewa hujan sekarang."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, "Bukan itu jawaban yang ku mau! Siapa namamu atau aku akan menghajarmu sekarang!" Sasuke mengancam,

"Jangan seperti itu Sasuke. Mau bagaimana pun, kita akan tetap bertarung nanti." Jawab lelaki itu, Sasuke menatapnya kesal, "Namaku Sai. Cukup?"

"Ok Sai. Apa yang kau mau dariku? Sebuah pertarungan?" tanya Sasuke dengan geram,

"Ya, Memang itu yang ku mau. Aku ingin kita bertarung karena kau telah merebut Sakura." jawab Sai

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Jadi? Kau ingin merebut Sakura juga?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek, "Tak'kan terjadi. Karena hanya aku yang dapat memilikinya."

Sai menggeleng, "Kau salah paham, Sasuke. Maksudku, aku ingin menolong mereka agar mereka tetap bersama." Jawab Sai dengan santai,

'Hh.. Terlalu banyak yang menolongmu Sakura. Kenapa kau begitu? Akui saja kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku.' Pikir Sasuke sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu. Ayo kita bertarung!"

"Baik.." Sai tersenyum senang, "RAAFLOO!!!"

Hujan bunga segera turun dari langit yang cerah. Sasuke mendengus, "Haha! Hanya bunga? Kau ini bagaimana? Hujan itu adalah air! Bukan bunga seperti ini!" Sasuke tertawa lepas,

Sai tersenyum, "Ini bukan bunga biasa Sasuke. Ini adalah bunga cinta. Kau akan merasakan perasaan cinta jika mengenai bunga ini." Sai menjelaskan,

"Cinta? Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah merasakan cinta. Ya. Cinta pada Sakura!" Sasuke membalas penjelasan Sai,

"Namun cinta yang kau punya bukanlah cinta yang tulus. Cinta yang tulus adalah cinta yang mendahului kesenangan pasangannya. Bukan seperti ini!" Sai membantah,

"Apa maksud.."

_Pluk!_

Sehelai bunga pun jatuh dikepala Sasuke. Dan..

(Sasuke POV)

Apa ini? Kenapa bayangan Sai tiba-tiba saja memudar dan tergantikan oleh beberapa bunga. Dan..

Aku melihat Sakura disana. Sakura yang sedang berlari-lari bebas disebuah taman bunga. Sangat cantik, melebihi kecantikan bunga-bunga disini. Dia tersenyum, senyum yang sangat manis. Senyum yang sangat tulus diantara semua senyum-senyum yang pernah dia berikan padaku.

"Sasuke-kun.." Dia berjalan mendekat, aku merasakan hatiku berdebar-debar sekarang, "Kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Kau pasti ingin aku bahagia kan?" Tanyanya, aku mengangguk, "Maka dari itu, biarkan aku bersama Gaara."

Amarahku naik, badanku menjadi kaku, kepalaku menjadi pusing, dan dadaku terasa sesak. Sakit.. Sakit sekali..

"AAARRRGGGHHH!! AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN SAKURA BERSAMA GAARA!!" Aku berteriak sambil memejamkan mata. Dan saat aku membuka mataku, aku sudah dapat melihat Sai lagi.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka bersama. Camkan itu!" Dan aku pun berjalan pergi, mencoba menghilangkan semua mimpi tadi. Ya, seperti janjiku, aku tak'kan membiarkan Sakura bersama Gaara. Sakura adalah milikku.

***

(Normal POV)

"Jadi?" Sakura bertanya dengan antusias pada Sai. Sai menggeleng, "Eh?"

"Sakura.. Maaf, aku tak bisa. Dia akan terus merebutmu dari Gaara." Sai berkata dengan perasaan bersalah,

"Hah.. Kupikir kau bisa diandalkan.." Sakura menunduk. Dia sangat kecewa, apapun yang dilakukan teman-temannya, tak ada yang berguna.

Ino menepuk pundak Sakura, "Sai tidak salah." Ino mencoba mendamaikan mereka, "Tapi aku pikir, memang harus Gaara yang memberinya pelajaran." Lanjutnya,

Sakura menatap Ino, "Tapi Gaara tak boleh tahu ini Ino. Aku harus bagaimana?" Sakura membentak Ino sedikit. Dia sangat kecewa dengan semuanya.

"Sa-Sabar Sakura-chan. Aku juga berpikiran sama dengan Ino-chan. Mungkin Gaara akan lebih unggul dari Sasuke." Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya,

"Tapi Gaara tak boleh tahu.."

"Mungkin dia memang harus tahu." Tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul Temari di ambang pintu,

"Temari-nee?" tanya Sakura heran,

Temari mengangguk, "Kalau masalahnya sudah sesulit ini. Gaara memang harus tahu." Temari berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menggenggam tangannya, "Aku akan menemanimu. Yang lain juga akan mendo'akanmu." Semua mengangguk. "Ayo!"

Sakura mengangguk, "A-Ayo!" Dan mereka pun mulai berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing; kecuali Temari yang akan menemani Sakura karena hari sudah larut.

-

_**TBC**_

-

**Yeeeiy!! Apdet lagi!! Tapi kayaknya aku bakal apdet setiap malem deh! Soalnya pembantuku udah pulang kampung, jadi harus kerja di siang hari dan boleh buka internet di malam hari. Fiuuh… Males banget!!**

**Mmm…**

**Review please!!**


	13. Big Fighting

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasy**

**Pairing : Gaara x Sakura H.**

**--**

_**Snow Never Make Sakura Dead Again**_

**--**

(Sasuke POV)

"Ini minumnya tuan Sasuke." Ujar seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam dikepang. Dia adalah _maid_ku. Ya, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau menyembunyikanku selama ini.

Aku mengambil cangkir yang berada diatas nampan yang dipegang wanita itu. "Terima kasih, Yuurei." Aku segera meminum teh itu beberapa teguk dan membiarkan Yuurei keluar dari ruangan ini.

'Tadi itu..' Aku langsung teringat akan pertarunganku dan Sai tadi. Pertarungan yang menjengkelkan! Berani-beraninya dia membuat cinta menjadi sebuah senjata. Aku menggenggam cangkir itu makin erat, 'Sakura! Aku memang harus mendapatkanmu dengan usaha yang lebih keras!'

Aku menaruh cangkir itu pelan, 'Aku harus menghampirinya!'

***

(Normal POV)

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya karena ketakutan. "Temari-nee, aku harus bagaimana? Aku masih tak yakin Gaara akan terima semua ini." Sakura berbicara dengan khawatir,

Temari mengangguk yakin. "Kau harus yakin Sakura! Karena tak ada yang dapat mengalahkan Sasuke selain Gaara!" Temari berkata sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Sakura menunduk, "Ta-Tapi aku.. Aku takut.." Sakura masih menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Bagaimana kalau Gaara marah padaku dan dia tak mau bicara lagi padaku?" Sakura membuat kesimpulan,

Temari menggeleng, "Sakura, yakinlah. Itu semua tak'kan terjadi." Temari mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang sudah hampir nangis ketakutan.

Sakura mengangguk, "A-Akan kucoba."

_Brak!_

Pintu dibuka dengan kasar. Sakura menutup matanya. Pasti Gaara! Pasti Gaara, itulah yang dia pikirkan.

"Sakura! Kau harus ikut denganku!" orang itu mulai mencoba menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura membuka matanya karena dia tahu ini bukan suara Gaara.

"Sasuke?" kaget Sakura, dia sangat tak menyangka kalau yang datang itu bukan Gaara, tapi Sasuke! "Kenapa kau disini?" Sakura melontarkan pertanyaannya,

Sasuke segera menarik tangan Sakura. "Untuk membawamu, Sakura." Dan saat Sasuke berkata begitu, Sakura segera melepas tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke.

"Aku nggak mau!!" teriak Sakura dengan kencang, dia itu baru saja ingin mengakhiri masalah, mana mungkin dia langsung ingin membuat masalah baru juga.

"Sakura! Tapi kau adalah milikku! Dan kau tak boleh dengan Gaara!" Sakura membalas teriakan Sakura, "Ayo cepat ikut denganku!" Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Sakura. Namun kali ini jauh lebih kencang karena takut Sakura dapat melepas cengkramannya lagi.

"Lepaskan!!" Sakura berteriak, mencoba menarik tangannya kembali.

Temari yang sedari tadi hanya diam langsung menolong Sakura melepas cengkaraman tangan Sasuke. "Lepaskan dia!" Temari berteriak masih dengan usahanya.

_Braak!_

Dengan cepat Sasuke mendorong Temari hingga Temari menabrak tembok. "Temari-nee!" Sakura berteriak histeris, Temari datang kesini untuk membantunya. Bukan untuk melawan Sasuke!

"Lepaskan Sasuke!!" Sakura masih berusaha melepas tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke karena dia akan menolong Temari setelah bebas.

"Sakura, kau tak'kan kulepaskan. Kau adalah milikku. Ingat?" Sasuke tersenyum licik, dia sangat senang karena dia akan memiliki Sakura sekarang.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingat!" Sakura membentak Sasuke, "Aku ini milik Gaara! Bukan milikmu!" Sakura kembali berteriak,

"Kau adalah milikku!" Sasuke kembali berbicara, meyakinkan Sakura bahwa hanya dia yang pantas memiliki Sakura.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Semuanya menengok ke sumber suara. Dan terlihatlah seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah dan tato 'Ai'. Kau pasti dapat menebaknya.

"Gaara!" Sakura berteriak senang, berharap Gaara akan menolongnya dari Sasuke.

"Hh.." Sasuke menyeringai Gaara. Melepas tangan Sakura dengan cepat yang berhasil membuat Sakura sedikit terdorong kebelakang. "Mungkin aku harus langsung merebut Sakura dari pemiliknya agar aku dapat tenang." Lanjutnya.

Gaara mencopot jubah dewa saljunya dan melemparnya asal. "Ya. Mungkin. Kalau kau dapat mengalahkanku terlebih dahulu." Gaara berkata dengan sinis,

"Aku pasti bisa. Gaara." Sasuke bergumam. Dia segera melepas jaket biru lautnya agar dapat bebas bergerak.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sakura berlari menengahi mereka berdua, mereka tampak sangat kesal karena pertarungan yang akan dimulai langsung terhenti. "Kumohon. Bertarunglah diluar." Sakura memelas,

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Sakura." Sasuke langsung keluar dari rumah itu diikuti oleh Gaara.

Temari bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan pelan kearah Sakura. "Kenapa kau mengusir mereka?" tanya Temari heran,

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku hanya takut melihat semuanya. Aku takut kalau Gaara kalah. AKu sangat takut. Aku tak mau lihat semuanya!" jawab Sakura dengan emosi yang meluap,

_Kriiiek.._

Pintu rumah itu kembali terbuka, "Aku pulang!" seru Rainy dengan muka ceria. "Eh? Lho? Kok berantakan? Papa mana?" Rainy langsung melontarkan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan pada Temari dan Sakura.

Temari mendekat kearah Rainy. "Rainy, Papa sedang bertarung dengan Paman Sasuke. Kau tenang saja ya!" jawab Temari sambil tersenyum,

"Bertarung?" tanya Rainy, Temari mengangguk. 'Aku harus membantu Papa. Papa harus menang melawan Paman Sasuke!' dan Rainy pun segera berlari keluar rumahnya saat melepas tas sekolahnya.

Temari tersenyum, "Kenapa kau beritahu ini pada Rainy?" tanya Sakura berjalan mendekat ke Temari.

"Karena aku yakin Rainy pasti dapat membantu Gaara. Rainy adalah anak yang kuat; walaupun dia perempuan sih." Jelas Temari,

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya. Rainy memang kuat dan pasti dapat menolong Gaara." Sakura mulai tersenyum.

"Ayo Temari-nee, lebih baik kita menunggu mereka." Sakura menarik Temari menuju

***

(Rainy POV)

Aku sekarang sedang berlari entah kemana. Ya, intinya mencari Papa dan Paman Sasuke. Aku terhenti sebentar untuk berpikir. 'Pertarungan besar ya?' Aku menopang daguku, 'Kalau pertarungan besar, pasti butuh tempat atau lapangan yang besar juga.' Aku masih berpikir, 'Dan satu-satunya lapangan terbesar di negeri langit adalah lapangan _zo_. Hmm.. Berarti mereka berada di lapangan _zo_ kan?' Dan dengan pikiran simple seperti itu, aku mulai berlari ke lapangan _zo_.

***

(Normal POV)

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Gaara saat mereka sudah sampai di sebuah lapangan luas.

"Mau dimulai sekarang kan?" tanya Sasuke, Gaara mengangguk. "Oke. Aku yang mulai duluan." Ujarnya,

Sasuke menutup matanya, lalu membuka matanya kembali. Sebuah awan hitam mulai menutupi langit dilapangan tersebut, dan tak lama kemudian, hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya.

Gaara menyeringai. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan berkonsentrasi dengan menutup matanya. Dia pun segera membuka matanya, mengangkat tangannya kearah awan-awan itu dan membuka telapak tangannya yang mengepal. Tiba-tiba saja awan-awan itu membeku; berubah menjadi sebuah salju yang sangat dingin dan menghentikan hujan tersebut.

"Pertarungan yang tidak seru!" Sasuke angkat bicara, dia memutar bola matanya karena kesal.

Gaara tersenyum, "Jadi kau mau yang seru? Ayo kita mulai sekarang!" Gaara mengambil tongkatnya, "SNOSAAAAN!!!!!!!" Dan sebuah manusia salju terbentuk. Manusia salju itu memegang pisau es dan senjata tajam lainnya.

Manusia salju itu berjalan mendekat ke Sasuke. Mencoba mencabik-cabik Sasuke dengan senjatanya. "Tak'kan bisa." Seru Sasuke, "RAAASHARIII!!!" Dan sebuah manusia air pun terbentuk. Manusia air yang terbuat dari bulir-bulir air hujan yang tajam.

"SERAAAANG!!!" dan komando dari majikan masing-masing berhasil membuat boneka-boneka itu tergerak untuk menyerang majikan dari boneka lain.

"Hosh.. Hosh.." Rainy yang baru saja sampai langsung berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, "Aku harus membantu Papa!" Gumamnya, dia segera berlari menuju ayahnya.

"Pa, aku bergabung!" ujarnya, Gaara menengok,

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini Rainy?" tanya Gaara heran, bagaimana tidak heran. Seharusnya kan Rainy berada dengan Sakura, bukan dengannya!

"Aku ingin bantu Papa mengalahkan Paman Sasuke. Paman Sasuke itu memang jahat! Masa nggak mau bantuin Rainy ngerjain tugas sekolah!" Rainy menjawab dengan nada kesal,

Gaara tertegun, "Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan Om Sai saja?" tanya Gaara,

Rainy menggeleng, "Om Sai kan pasti membantu Flo. Jadi aku minta bantuan Paman Sasuke saja." Jawab Rainy,

Rainy memerhatikan manusia air yang sudah membeku oleh serangan Gaara tepat saat dia datang. "Bertarungnya masih belum seru nih! Aku bantuin aja ya?" tanya Rainy, Gaara mengangguk. "SNOSAWA!!" Rainy menerbangkan air yang membeku dan bunga-bunga sakura yang dingin kearah Sasuke.

"RAIN!!" dengan teriakan Sasuke tadi, Sasuke berhasil membuat hujan lebat dan mencairkan air yang membeku itu. Namun tidak dengan bunga-bunga sakura yang dingin. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa tidak mencair?" tanya Sasuke heran,

Rainy menatap Gaara, dan Gaara pun mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Karena seperti yang kau bilang, bunga sakura pasti membutuhkan air." Jawab Gaara, dan dengan perkataan itu, Sasuke menjadi menyesal karena mengeluarkan hujan. Tentu saja karena itu dapat membuat sakura semakin subur.

"Jadi? Kau ingin apa sekarang?" tanya Gaara, tentu saja dia berkata begitu karena sakura-sakura dingin dan tajam itu sudah hampir menusuk kulit mulus Sasuke.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya karena kaget. Dan..

CRAASSSH!!

Darah-darah segar mulai memancar keluar dari tubuh Sasuke. Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan banyak darah dari tubuh Sasuke, sakura itu perlahan mulai layu.

"Hosh.. Hosh.." Sasuke mencoba mengambil nafasnya kembali, "RAIBI!" dan hujan dengan air.. Ralat!Tapi jarum-jarum kecil mulai berjatuhan diatas Gaara.

CRAASHH! CRASSSH! CRASSSHH!

Dan darah Gaara mulai keluar satu persatu dari tubuhnya.

"Pa.. Pa.." Rainy hanya dapat menatap ngeri ayahnya, Dia menatap Sasuke dengan geram. "Paman Sasuke.. Aku akan melawanmu sendirian.."

-

_**TBC**_

-

**Yeeeiy!! Akhirnya bisa apdet juga!!**

**Gomen ya para readers semua kalau apdetnya lama! Abisnya aku sibuk banget selama lebaran ini.**

**Jadi kemarin-kemarin itu aku numpang libur dulu. Haha… -garing-**

**Oh, ya, bagi para readers yang muslim…**

**MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN!! MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN!**

**-**

**-**

**Min to review?**


	14. Friends

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasy**

**Pairing : Gaara x Sakura H.**

**--**

_**Snow Never Make Sakura Dead Again**_

**--**

(Normal POV)

"Hiks.. Hiks.." sebuah isakan tangis terdengar oleh Temari yang sedang asyik menonton televisi.

Temari yang heran segera melihat Sakura. Sakura sedang menunduk dan bulir-bulir air keluar tak beraturan. Temari memegang pundak Sakura; mencoba menenangkan Sakura. "Sakura.. Kenapa menangis sih?"

Sakura tetap menunduk, "A.. Aku takut Temari-nee. Bagaimana kalau Gaara kalah dari Sasuke? Dan Rainy pun tak bisa membantu." Jawab Sakura sesunggukan,

Temari memeluk Sakura, mencoba memberi ketenangan yang dia punya. "Sakura. Kau harus yakin. Memangnya kau mau Gaara dan Rainy kalah?" tanya Temari, Sakura menggeleng, "Kalau begitu, jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Yakinlah bahwa mereka bisa,"

Sakura masih menangis, 'Gaara, Rainy, aku percaya pada kalian.' Batin Sakura,

***

Rainy menatap tajam pada Sasuke. "Paman.. Aku akan mengalahkanmu. Aku janji itu!" Rainy menatapnya semakin tajam. Rainy mengambil kalungnya yang berada disaku celana. Dia pun memakai kalung itu. 'Seperti biasa. Aku meminjam kekuatan kalian lagi ya?'

Sasuke menatap Rainy jengkel, "Ayahmu saja begitu, mana mungkin kau dapat melawanku." Sasuke berbicara meremehkan Rainy,

Sasuke mengarahkan tongkatnya menuju Gaara. "ICE!" dan Gaara serta hujan jarum itu pun membeku. "Rainy, karena kau telah menantangku seperti itu, aku akan membuat pertandingan ini satu lawan satu." Ujar Sasuke tersenyum,

Rainy mengeluarkan tongkatnya, "Kalau itu yang Paman mau. Paman, sebenarnya Papa itu dapat mengalahkan Paman. Tapi.. Paman tahu kan? Papa pasti menganggap Paman itu hal kecil dan menyuruhku yang menuntaskannya." Rainy menjelaskan,

Sasuke merasa tersindir dengan perkataan Rainy. Dia mengarahkan tongkatnya menuju Rainy. "Needle!" dan jarum air membeku pun terbang menyerang Rainy. Rainy yang kurang sigap langsung terkena jarum itu. Bukan kena sih, hanya terserempet saja.

Rainy memegang pundaknya yang terbesit jarum air beku Sasuke. Dai menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal sekesal kesalnya! "SNOW ICE!!" dan tumpukan salju-salju beku sudah berada didepan Sasuke. Tumpukan salju-salju beku yang siap menghantam Sasuke kapan saja saat Rainy mengomandoinya.

Sasuke menatap tumpukan putih itu kesal. Tumpukan itu sangat besar; sangat besar bahkan sampai dapat menutupi semua pandangannya. "Cih." Sasuke jadi makin kesal,

Rainy yang mengetahui bahwa pandangan Sasuke tertutup oleh tumpukan salju miliknya mulai berlari pelan menuju Gaara yang tengah membeku. "Hum.. Fire ice.." Rainy bergumam sambil menempelkan tangannya pada es beku itu. Dan lama-lama e situ mencair dan membuat Gaara dapat kembali bergerak bebas,

Gaara, dengan tubuh yang luka-luka, berjalan menuju Rainy dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Terima kasih Rainy." Gaara tersenyum dan dibalas oleh anggukan Rainy.

_BUM!_

Sebuah ledakan besar terdengar jelas. Rainy dan Gaara segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke tumpukan-tumpukan salju yang.. telah hancur?

Dari bolongan besar tumpukan salju itu, keluarlah Sasuke dengan keringat yang mengucur deras. "Tumpukan saljumu itu kuat juga ya Rainy. Aku sampai harus mengucapkan banyak mantra hanya untuk menghancurkannya." Sasuke tersenyum,

Rainy ikut tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Gaara. "Sekarang kami berdua akan melawanmu Paman." Kata Rainy angkuh, Sasuke tersenyum lalu tertawa. "Kenapa tertawa Paman?" tanya Rainy bingung,

Sasuke menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Gaara dan Rainy. "Sebegitu kuatkah aku sampai harus dua orang yang melawanku?" tanya Sasuke lalu tertawa kembali,

Gaara merasa tersindir. Dia menatap Rainy. "Rainy, biar Papa yang melawannya." Kata Gaara, Rainy yang awalnya menolak langsung mengangguk.

***

_Grak!_

Sakura berdiri dari sofanya, "Aku harus melihat pertandingan itu!" ujarnya, dia mengambil jaket ungunya dan membuka kenop pintu sebelum Temari memenggilnya, "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura,

Temari mengambil jaket merahnya lalu memakainya. "Daripada kau menangis sendirian dan tak ada yang menenangkan, lebih baik aku juga ikut menemanimu." Jawab Temari tersenyum,

Sakura ikut tersenyum, "Ayo!"

***

"SNOW COOL!" dan hawa pun menjadi dingin dan dituruni salju-salju deras dan besar. Namun hanya dikawasan Sasuke saja. Dan hujan salju itu akan mengikuti Sasuke terus kemana pun dia pergi.

"RAIN BLOOD!" hujan pun mulai turun diatas Gaara. Hujan yang aneh jika kalian ingin tahu. Hujan dengan air berwarna.. Merah.

Gaara menatap hujan itu. Cukup lucu baginya, hujan air merah. Air hujan yang mengenai rambutnya pasti sangat tidak ketahuan. Karena.. Sama-sama merah.

Gaara berjalan mendekat menuju Sasuke. Dia perlahan perlahan sampai akhirnya tepat didepan Sasuke.

-

Hening

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_BUK!_

Sebuah pukulan keras penuh dendam dan amarah sukses mengenai pipi putih Sasuke. "Terima itu." Ucap Gaara singkat lalu berbalik,

Diam.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_BUK!_

Dan pukulan balasan dari Sasuke terlancarkan ke punggung Gaara. Gaara berbalik dan mata mereka bertemu. Masing-masing mempunyai mata yang dingin. Mata yang dingin dan penuh dengan dendam satu sama lain.

Gaara mengangkat tangannya; bersiap untuk menonjok Sasuke. Begitu pula Sasuke.

"HYAA!!" dan mereka hendak memukul satu sama lain sebelum…

"HENTIKAN!! AKU TAK MAU ADA PERTARUNGAN!!"

Mereka berdua langsung menengok ke sumber suara. "Sakura?" tanya mereka bersamaan,

Sakura berlutut dan menangis, "Kumohon.. Tak ada pertarungan.."

Mereka berdua mendekat kearah Sakura. "Kalau kau tak mau pertarungan, kau harus memilih Sakura. Aku atau dia." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Gaara.

Sakura berdiri perlahan. Tangannya terangkat, lalu dalam waktu dekat..

_PLAK!_

Tamparan panas dan berperasaan marah pun melayang bebas menuju pipi Sasuke. "Kau bodoh Sasuke." Ujar Sakura, "APA KAU TAK LIHAT BAHWA AKU SUDAH PUNYA SUAMI DAN ANAK?!" tanya Sakura emosi,

Sasuke menatap Sakura kecewa, "Kau bohong Sakura. Kau pasti masih mencintaiku kan?" tanya Sasuke,

"TIDAK! CEPAT PERGI! AKU TAK'KAN MENINGGALKAN MEREKA!" teriak Sakura mengusir Sakura, Sasuke masih diam terpaku, "CEPAAT!!" Sakura berteriak dengan kencang. Mengeluarkan semua emosinya, masih diam. "AKU TAK MAU BERHUBUNGAN DENGANMU LAGI SASUKE!! TAK MAU DAN TAK'KAN PERNAH!" teriak Sakura lagi,

Sasuke yang awalnya kaget mulai dapat menenangkan diri, dia berjalan pelan melewati mereka, "Sakura.. Kalau kau tak ingin aku berhubungan denganku sebagai kekasih.."

"Tak'kan pernah." Sakura memotong dengan cepat,

Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan, "Dengar dulu.." katanya mencoba sabar, "Bolehkah aku menjadi teman kalian? Terutama kamu." Kata Sasuke,

Sakura menatap Gaara, "Bolehkah?" tanya Sakura,

Gaara menghela nafasnya, "Kalau hanya teman sih.." Gaara berhenti, "Boleh." Lanjutnya,

"Mungkin aku jarang mengatakan ini. Tapi.. Terima kasih." Sasuke tersenyum, dan menjabat tangan Gaara. "Karena sekarang kita teman. Kita harus saling membantu sekarang."

"Ooh.. Aku dicuekkin gitu?" tanya Rainy kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya,

Sasuke dan lainnya langsung menatap Rainy, "Tentu saja tidak!" dan Sasuke pun menggendong Rainy.

"Hahaha.." Semua tertawa dengan lepas,

(Sakura POV)

Aku menatap semuanya dengaan perasaan senang. Akhirnya, kami semua dapat berteman dengan damai. Tak ada kata musuh lagi, semuanya berdamai. Tak ada yang memperebutkanku juga. Aku senang sekali kalau begini.

-

-

Teman

-

-

Teman memang kata yang sangat indah. Mungkin cinta dapat mengalahkan segalanya, kecuali teman. Aku suka kata teman. Karena dengan kata teman, kami semua berdamai. Sasuke dan Gaara. Aku tak mau kalian memperebutkanku lagi. Cukup aku hanya milik Gaara. Dan Rainy juga.

Dan mulai saat ini buku lama ini kututup.

Dan buku baru itu kumulai.

***

_**FIN**_

***

**Yaah.. Tamat deh.. T^T,, pengennya sih gak ditamatin, tapi mau gimana.. Aku ngadat lagi!!! T^T,,**

**Endingnya jauh lebih jelas daripada ending yang kemarin kan?? **

**Oh, ya, aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahan di fic ini. Gomenasai!!**

**Dengan ini aku nyatakan fic ini.. TAMAT.**

**Mind to review??**


End file.
